


Baby Blue

by finkykinky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Drama, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Harry Styles, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Romance, Gifts, Kink, M/M, Millionaire, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pet Play, Protective Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spoiled Louis, Spoiled Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry Styles, Teenagers, Top Harry, Voice Kink, dirty - Freeform, expensive, finkykinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkykinky/pseuds/finkykinky
Summary: Louis needs a new daddy to help him get rid of the old one.Harry thinks he's been haunted by a pair of baby blue eyes
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine/Niall Horan, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes Daddy Kink content, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby relationship, pretty descriptive smut with use of sex toys I didn't even know I knew myself, a seventeen year old Louis (almost eighteen) spoiled and too pretty for this life, a 26 year old Harry too serious who ends up giving his heart away just like it happened in real life (I have no proof, but no doubts either), a pretty friendly Niall, Zayn and Liam as bodyguards in love, probably m-preg and some drama here and there.
> 
> Please, if you don't feel comfortable with any of these contents or how things are going in the fic, take a break, change the chapter or just leave.
> 
> You can also find the novel on wattpad, at @filthykinky 's profile. The language there is Spanish, this is the english version and both are my work. I have worked so hard, so please do NOT take my work. Do NOT edit my work. Do NOT post my work. I have it available on wattpad and here so everyone can reads it, stealing is not neccesary.
> 
> If anything you want to know, please ask me.

Easily, that day may be the most common and ordinary day Harry has ever had, he may even say it is even monotonous because it has turned out to be one of those days where it rains as it always does in London, and he doesn't get a bit wet because he is in the car on his way to one of the many restaurants he goes to at lunchtime. His eyes are on his mobile, where he answers new messages that keep coming in and emails related to his partners and the office. It's lucky to have Miguel as a driver because honestly, Harry doesn't have time for things like driving. 

Miguel is the most decent man Harry has ever had as a driver, he doesn't make inappropriate comments, he doesn't constantly ask for permissions and he doesn't leave him waiting, which he hates very much. No, Miguel is a good employee and values the salary that his boss gives him, and of course, he does not receive a pittance like most drivers get and maybe that makes him a little more grateful than anyone else. 

Harry's body leans slightly to the left when the car makes a U-turn at a corner and suddenly, he hears the driver clear his throat.

”Mr. Styles?” 

Harry raises his eyebrows in an attempt to take his eyes off the screen, but it's in vain when he receives a new email and has to read the pile of letters it contains. He wants to pay attention to Michael, he really does, so a humming sound comes out of his throat that lets him know he's being taken care of lightly.

“I don't usually ask for these things, sir. But I'd like to know if you'll give me the opportunity to be absent tonight. My wife and I are on an anniversary and I want to take her to dinner for the celebration, so if you'd give me your permission, I'd be very grateful.” 

He has listened to him carefully and ends up nodding sillyly because Miguel can't see him, takes his eyes off his cell phone for the first time and focuses them on the driver.

“You have my permission," he replies. Miguel seems to breathe a sigh of relief, even smiling. “Congratulations to you and your wife.” 

“Thank you very much, Mr Styles. May heaven repay you for your kindness.” 

Harry wants to laugh and say that he pays heaven more easily than anything else, but of course he's not the type to blaspheme, and he definitely doesn't want to test forces greater than his own, knowing that the only power he has is that of money. 

Nothing else.

Harry is rich, filthy rich and of course he is basically married to his job, living all the time with his mobile phone working and unworking, increasing the number in his bank accounts and adding luxury to his life. He has no one to share all that with, he has never had a really official partner so his fortune is safe in his smug fingers. 

He thinks and even claims that his job and the maintenance of it is his only commitment, that's what he's in the world for and that's fine with him. He is a friend of loneliness, a relative of rejection and a lover of emptiness, he has been able to say no to so many women and men who were once interested in him, he has been excellently trained in the art of refusing anyone who insinuates to love him. 

Harry knows that he is not loved, that all they really want is everything he has. And well, he's never been in love, so it's not like he's or has suffered from any tragedy involving his money. No, he just doesn't want to go through any of that and he's too busy.

At some point, just when his stomach is rumbling, Harry waits for Miguel to get out of the car to open the door for him and finally puts his cell phone away, thinking that enough is enough and that his lunch hour is sacred. He thanks Miguel and walks into the restaurant, which turns out to be a rather sophisticated and casual place where he has gone two or three times at most.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Styles," says the man at the reception of the restaurant. 

“Good afternoon.”

“Table for one?”

“If it's not too much trouble.” 

“None, come with me, please.”

And that's usually how things happen when Harry goes anywhere. He's greeted, asked what he needs and attended to in the blink of an eye. Harry is sometimes surprised that his feet haven't been kissed all those times, but then again, he doesn't complain about the good service he gets.

They take him to his table; he sits down and takes the card by passing his eyes quickly to see what he wants. He's thinking of something light like a salad, but then he sees that there's shrimp and he honestly has a weakness for seafood so that's exactly what he orders, garlic shrimp with mashed potatoes and lots of sauce and to drink a glass of red wine because he doesn't feel like ordering a soda and getting sick from the kidneys. 

His phone rings when the waiter leaves and takes it to check what has happened now, he is about to answer the message when suddenly someone sits in the chair in front of him. Harry furrows his eyebrows and looks at him and perhaps thinks he is the prettiest boy he has ever seen and definitely has no right to sit with him.

Harry is about to ask him who he is and what exactly he does, but he speaks first.

“Fast, be my daddy!” 


	2. Chapter 2

His brow is furrowed in such confusion that he feels now and does not understand anything.

“What do you say?”

“Please follow my lead.” 

The boy looks back, turning his eyes to him, and suddenly laughs as if Harry had said the funniest thing of all, and does this thing of putting his hand over his hand on top of the table, and he goes quickly away because he doesn't know this boy at all and doesn't know what he is trying to do. 

He goes to call a waiter or whoever is in charge of security, but suddenly another man appears and Harry is about to roll his eyes thinking that today is the special day when the riffraff is coming to him. 

“Louis," says the guy, staring at the boy with the pretty eyes. “Who is he?” 

“He's my new daddy, Nick. I told you, I don't need you in my life anymore.” 

This Nick guy seems really angry with that answer, in fact, his face is red and it's like he's going to be disfigured by anger at any moment. Harry watches Louis spit down his throat and looks a little, maybe too, terrified of what Nick might do. 

He knows that it's none of his business, that he has nothing to do with whatever is going on between them, but then that pair of blue eyes look at him and it's possible that Harry sees the sky in them and fears being betrayed. He doesn't like it in the least and doesn't understand very well if at all, that concept of "daddy" that he's using with him, and repenting from now on he stands up, puts on his suit and introduces himself. 

“Good afternoon, I'm Harry Styles. I'm not quite sure who you are, but I've been waiting to have lunch with my partner here and you're making us uncomfortable. “ 

Harry is either a great actor or a great liar, either one works and Louis seems pleased, grateful and relieved enough to let you know he's on the right track. 

Nick looks at him up and down. 

“You're Louis' new partner?” 

“That's right. And who are you?” 

“I'm his ex.” 

“Ah, good for you. You can go now, our meal is coming up, but thank you very much for the visit, it's appreciated.” 

And he sits back down, leaving Nick astonished and more disconcerted than anything. Louis hides the laughter behind his hand and Harry remains as serious as he has been since he was born, for exaggerating of course. Nick takes a deep breath and suddenly leaves without saying a word. 

Louis finally laughs and although it is a splendid sound, Harry interrupts him. 

“You have five minutes to explain to me who you are, what this is and why, or I will call the police. Speak up.” 

Harry watches as Louis swallows his breath and takes a deep breath, because it's quite certain that he didn't expect that from him just as Harry didn't expect to be involved in anything like this. He honestly wants to find out that he has been a victim of some TV prank show or that they belong to an acting club and that this is nothing more than a test of his artistic skills. 

Whatever it is, Harry wants to hear what it is. 

“No need to call the police,” Louis says in slow denial. “I just needed to get Nick away from me, I know you're not interested and it has nothing to do with you, but he's basically been bugging me and chasing me ever since we broke up and I know him, and I know he wouldn't leave me alone until he saw there was no chance of us being together again. I'm sorry, but you're the hottest guy in the restaurant and I'm going to be seen lying to someone who's at least cute.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows and maybe he doesn't consider it the best excuse of all, but he understands that he has been nothing more and nothing less than a decoy to get rid of an ex-boyfriend who was despised because of his abandonment. A little reasonable, it is not something Harry would do, but he understands it, he decides not to call the police, however, before letting Louis leave, he asks him one more thing. 

“What's this "daddy" business? Why did you call me that? I'm too young to have kids as big as you. Don't get me wrong, you look fine, but people aren't stupid and they wouldn't believe you're my son. 

Suddenly, and to Harry's surprise, Louis lets out a laugh that perhaps resonates in the restaurant calling the attention of a few curious people. Harry ignores them, is too busy deciding if now is the time to call the police or a mental institution because Louis is definitely nuts. 

He even wipes away a fake tear and looks at his wristwatch and then gasps for air. 

“My yoga class, I'll be late!” 

“Wait, tell me what this is all about.” 

“I’ll leave it to you” He smiles softly, almost flirtatiously as he stands up. “Bye-bye, new daddy.” 

And then he turns around and starts walking, and Harry of course can't see him, but Louis has closed his eyes as he walks to the exit for a few seconds begging in his head not to call security. He doesn't, of course he doesn't, he lets him go first because he doesn't have time for this ridiculous situation and second because his lunch has arrived. 

“Have a nice lunch, sir," says the waiter. “Would you like anything else?” 

“Yes, don't let just anyone into this place, there are a lot of crazy people in the world.” 

“Yes, sir, don't worry.” 

The waiter excuses himself and Harry decides to enjoy his delicious shrimps, but it turns out that his mind is too busy with everything that has happened, he wants to look up the definition of "daddy" on the Internet outside the parental sphere because he just realized that maybe Louis didn't call him that way referring to it. Harry is a little curious now, although he doesn't do anything about it until his plate is empty and his stomach is full.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry has preferred to go home instead of to the office, he thinks that whatever he has pending can be resolved from his office without the stress and hassle of occasional staff or anyone who needs his approval, signature or whatever. Miguel takes him, of course, and when he leaves him in front of his entrance, Harry wishes him a good night with his wife because he's not going out anymore for the day.  


He crosses the entrance, someone closes the door for him, but he doesn't even bother to see who of all the servants does it, he goes straight up to his office, petulant as he is and locks himself in there so as not to be disturbed. He hopes that no one else will have to ask him for permission today and when he sits in his velvet chair, he takes a deep breath. 

He looks at his desk and sees that there are a few papers, he remembers that he has left them there just to check them, so he does, reading every word at an impressive speed because perhaps he has had too much practice doing these things and now he just looks like a reading machine. He checks for errors, highlights them with a highlighter and leaves them where he found them so he can put them in his briefcase and take them to work tomorrow. 

He's about to check the emails on his computer, he even opens the Internet window, but instead of going to the page he should, he looks everywhere as if there were going to be someone in the office and finds himself typing the meaning of "daddy" out of the parental context. 

He is stunned to see that the first thing that appears to him is videos that turn out to be pornography, and Harry's guts turn as if he knows he is doing something wrong or that he is too nervous, maybe it is both, and ignoring the images he decides to enter a page with information. 

And he reads, everything, and goes to more pages where he sees that he finds out that he is a fetish, one of the many sexual preferences that people have and that can also be considered a lifestyle. It's a lot for Harry's head, but he just can't stop reading more, he finds the term sugar daddy in some corner of the page and maybe he finds it interesting that this is a kind of exchange, although not of any kind. 

Harry takes a deep breath, thinking about what the hell he has accepted to be an accomplice to, that he has entered into some kind of fetishistic game of which he has no idea, but apparently that Louis has, and perhaps it is not fair of him to have used it and left him in doubt about what he once started and left unfinished. Harry thinks he has had little consideration, but that doesn't matter so much when he goes to the top of the page on the Internet and finds the videos. 

He bites his lips, passes them around one by one until, coincidentally, Harry really wants to think it's something that happens for no apparent reason, he finds one where there is a boy who is almost identical to Louis. He exhales, rather gasps and maybe clicks it twice getting it to load immediately because his Internet plan is one of the best, if not the best. 

He turns down the volume completely and plays, in front of his eyes everything happens almost too fast, from the way the Louis-like boy beats his eyelashes in the most flirtatious and cleanest way of all, to the way the other man holds the back of his head and puts him on his knees. Harry has the urge to close his eyes when his guts twist as he sees those lips wrapped in thick, almost hard flesh, and he may very well put himself in a strange place, thus being the most unbecoming version of himself. 

He thinks only of the man who has begun to, and Harry hopes not to use those terms aloud, eat the boy. He really devours every inch of the back entrance and bruises the skin on his buttocks, and if he had the audio on Harry is almost certain that the sounds that boy would produce would be really loud, perhaps exaggerated and a little bit pretty. He thinks that Louis would be too noisy and gets annoyed with himself when he pulls down his pants and touches himself. 

And Harry doesn't usually do that because his mind is always so busy and scheming that he doesn't need to put his hands on or have someone else's. Today is different, in every possible way, and Harry bites his mouth when his fingers get tangled up around its base and he caresses himself with his eyes fixed on two complete strangers in the middle of a role-playing game that he still doesn't understand. 

His free hand rests on the armrest of the chair and he grunts quietly when perhaps his hand hurts from how quickly he moves it or because he is too close, and he doesn't want to think about anyone but the people on the screen, but every time he closes his eyes he sees a pair of blue orbs and has to open them again because it is more than he can bear. 

He even bites his tongue unintentionally and hisses in pain because of it, but it's so much less because just at the moment when the man spills inside that boy, he does it in his hand and on a small part of the desk and his eyes open when he thinks he's dropped the contract he read earlier, but it turns out it's spotless and Harry manages to breathe. 

He stands up with a deep sigh and in one of the drawers he looks for the damp towels he usually uses to wipe his fingers when he has used a pen and the ink usually runs off until it stains a little. He cleans in silence while in his head he is lecturing himself so much that perhaps he is a little hard on himself. 

And he blames someone else for what just happened. He closes the page, deletes his own history, runs his hand through his hair and picks up the phone by sending a quick text message to his bodyguard. Harry prefers to call him a security officer, although it's the same thing. 

His name is Zayn and he shows up at the office in no time, his hair so short it may even look like he's bald, his skin tanned and covered in ink, and his glorious eyes that turn out to be more tender than threatening, though no one notices that from the brutal expression he always has in them. Harry looks at him, entrusts his life to him, and Zayn nods his head slightly in greeting. 

“What can I do for you, Harry? “ Zayn asks. 

He have been trying to get him to stop treating him by you, who have known each other for so long that more than one employee considers him a friend, for a couple of years now, but Zayn continues with the codes of respect and refuses perhaps too much to accept that he and his boss can have a friendly relationship. 

“I need you to find someone. I don't know his last name, but his first name is Louis, he has blue eyes and is most likely in some yoga class. I want you to bring him here and don't show up unless you have him next to you, okay?” 

“Understood. I'll do my best to find him.” 

And chances are Harry really wants him to do his best to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry is up early as usual, before the sun rises because he likes to take his time in the bath and enjoy his breakfast with a newspaper in his hand in the most ambiguous way of all, because he perhaps enjoys a little, too much, a good morning reading when the sun has already given its first rays. He doesn't read the bad news, but he does pay more attention to the economic section and everything that has to do with his business, and it is possible that he will be entertained by show business, laughing in the quietest form of gossip that people believe without reason.

He ends up with his breakfast, being so satisfied that he stays sitting a little longer, enjoying the harmonious silence that offers him everything except his damned phone, which he must turn on because he always, under all circumstances, turns it off during the night to have an effective night's sleep, but ends up deciding that he will do it when he arrives at work. He stands up and goes up to his office to mail himself the files he had finished last night.

He didn't get a chance to do this as soon as he finished because it was too late, so he promised himself he would do this in the morning. He takes a deep breath, wishing he hadn't drunk that delicious coffee so quickly, and considers that he's going to order another one on the way because his life basically consists of work and caffeine consumption.

The sound of the keyboard is interrupted when suddenly someone knocks on the door, Harry looks up without any gesture on his face and sees her a few seconds before opening his mouth.

“Come in” He says out loud, loud enough for whoever is out there to hear him.

He saves himself the benefit of the doubt when they open and Zayn appears in his field of vision with Louis. Harry stands up almost immediately, clearing his throat and wondering mentally why he did it. It wasn't necessary, but he can't help but see him there, right in front of his eyes with red cheeks and an overly basic striped shirt that honestly fits him. 

Harry takes a little too much notice of the way his eyes glow and he looks extremely nervous, and the way this lock of hair has suddenly fallen out on his forehead and he looks exactly like an angel, or that's how Harry wants to think he looks because Louis, at that moment, looks heavenly.

“I brought you Louis, Mr Styles. His surname is Tomlinson, if you like I can pass on the general information immediately," says Zayn, drawing his attention.

Harry blinks, lazily, without really wanting to take his eyes off Louis, but he has to see Zayn, who is neutral as ever, exemplary without a doubt. Harry may want to smile at him to thank him, but he just nods in his direction.

“Good morning...”

“You're crazy!” He's screaming, interrupting the cordial greeting that Harry has tried to give him. He looks pretty upset if asked, so he just sits on the velvet padding and watches him go crazy. “This is a kidnapping! You sent that mastodon to kidnap me when I left my house, I can't believe it!”

Harry looks at Zayn, who shrugs his shoulders with a dancing smile on his lips because maybe it's funny the way Louis has gone crazy and this cockerel has come out too sharp to be true.

“He wouldn't get in the car, sir. And because he's so, so average in height, it wasn't too difficult to get him in.”

He finds it quite understandable, Louis is outraged.

“My average height doesn't give you the right to kidnap me! Besides, I'm 5'6", that's enough to put you in jail.”

Harry ends up sighing and intertwining his fingers resting his elbows on the really expensive mahogany wood and waits so patiently for Louis to stop talking so loudly. He looks at his watch on his wrist realizing that it's past seven and he honestly doesn't have time for this so he decides to hurry things up.

“Zayn, thank you very much, you may go. Oh and tell Lydia to please make me a cappuccino to take back to the office, I'm looking forward to another coffee. And tell her to bring Louis one too.”

“I don't want any coffee“ He grumbles.

“Then what would you like? Water, tea, hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate sounds good.”

He looks down and does this thing where he plays with his toe and the floor and Harry finds that gesture charming so he keeps it in his memory instantly.

”You heard him, Zayn. A coffee for me and a chocolate for the young 5’6.”

Zayn nods and leaves the office finally giving him the privacy that perhaps Harry has been wanting without even realizing since he saw the blue-eyed boy who had made him lie in a restaurant come in. Louis probably sees him smothering him in his head, crosses his arms, causing his muscles to flex, looks at him expectantly, ready to make unscrupulous verbal attacks, and if necessary, screams at the top of his lungs as long as they know, whoever it is, that he was there and never came out.

Of course, Harry has no bad intentions, he does not plan to lay a finger on him, but rather to explain the situation to him.

“You see, Louis, I've summoned you here to...”

“This isn't a date, you've kidnapped me. These are very different things.”

“You're interrupting me twice; I'm trying to maintain the rules of respect and politeness so I'm asking you to do the same. If I talk you listen, if you talk, I listen, so that's how things work, okay?”

Louis' chest swells when he takes a deep breath and seems to give up because he walks almost unsure towards the seat in front of the desk and when he looks at it for some kind of approval, Harry is a little satisfied and nods to him. He lets himself fall, inhaling again until there is no more air inside him and things seem to get better.

“I'm sorry.”

“All right. As I kept telling you, I have summoned you here to inform you that I have been curious enough and I have looked into the subject, I must admit that you left a certain... intrigue in me, so I took the trouble to look into it and I must say, Louis, that you have rather peculiar preferences.”

“The colours were made for taste, Mr Styles.”

Harry almost smiles, but of course his lips don't curl, least of all when they knock on the door again and he allows Lydia in with a tray of Louis' hot chocolate and coffee. Harry thanks her, watching as Louis' thin fingers wrap around the cup and take the first sip.

When he burns his tongue, Harry leaves his on the desk.

“What happened between you and that Mickael guy? I don't know.”

“It's Nick, and what do you mean, what happened between us?”

“Why you broke up, of course.”

“Why do you want to know anyway? He doesn't even believe I'm dating you; he says I'm a big scumbag compared to you, that it's impossible for someone like you to be interested in me.”

Louis rolls his eyes as if trying to mock the words that come out of his mouth and Harry is now genuinely uncomfortable with everything he's heard.

“Why did they break up, Louis?”

“He hit me. If you really investigated, you'd know there's a discipline issue and well, he always punished me for no apparent reason, he didn't deserve it any more. He's a bully, so I had two choices, either I left him or he killed me.”

Well, Harry's upset now, because maybe the idea of that porcelain skin being violently branded is not the best idea he can come up with. He imagines, maybe for a few seconds, Louis on the floor with punches in his face that the tears can't get away and that abuser in front of him, about to give him what he doesn't deserve in a million years.

He has to blink several times to keep those thoughts away and it's lucky that Louis is too busy with his chocolate to notice the sudden change in his countenance. Harry is breathing.

“Has he been bothering you again recently?” Louis nods. “I have a proposition for you. I haven't told anyone this, but my life is monotonous and although I don't believe in luck or chance, I must admit that you have fallen from the sky. Of course, you can say no, but I think it would be an interesting experience if you would accept that I was your sugar daddy, or whatever you want to call it.”

Suddenly and to his surprise Louis lets out this thunderous laugh that seems almost false, but he appreciates quite a lot the way his eyes are made smaller, enough to make them look even closed, and he gets some wrinkles in the corners that are perhaps more wonderful than Harry can believe and he probably wonders how it is possible that someone has so many details that are so fascinating.

Harry comes to the conclusion that either Louis is glorious or he is very thorough. He decides on the latter because he knows himself so well that he stops being impressed by his vague and almost ridiculous thoughts about this boy.

“I'm sorry, is the term sugar daddy funny to you?” He asks.

Finally he takes a sip of his coffee and it's delicious.

“No” Get some more laughs. “It's just funny, how someone like you would want to be with me? I'm sorry. I mean, I've been brought here in a Range Rover of the year, you're probably kidding me. You're so funny.”

Harry hums.

“I'm not a person who makes jokes, and I don't usually have many relationships, or none at all, but I'm honest and I must admit you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, so you're willing and I must remember that this was your idea in the first place, I can be your daddy.”

Louis seems to think so, he really does, and it takes a few seconds when Harry's guts don't turn a bit.

“Okay, yeah. You can be my sugar daddy, or my daddy in general.”

“Great.”

He stands up and extends his hand as if to close a deal, and it is likely that Louis has understood this because he does exactly the same thing and leaving his cup already empty in the wood he stands up and accepts Harry's hand, who is distracted when his touch is sweet, too soft, who has sent this current down his spine and refuses to think about it. But then Louis, taking him completely unawares, pulls his arm and manages to give him a single kiss on the lips.

Harry gasps and clears his throat; he certainly didn't expect it. Louis bites his lips to keep from smiling.

“Well, you can go now, I'll send for you some other time when I'm not so busy so we can discuss our terms about this new relationship. Zayn!"

The door opens at once, the dark man appears with the same countenance as his whole life.

“Did you call me, sir?”

“Yes, take Louis home, or wherever you're taking him, make sure he gets in okay, please.”

Zayn nods and Harry turns his attention back to Louis who now finally smiles, only there's a certain malice in that lip curve.

“Have a good morning, Louis.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

Harry may hold his breath for a second or two, or maybe ten, which is when Louis leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry leaves work a little earlier than any other day and greets Miguel as soon as he opens the door, distracted as always because he is answering the messages on his mobile phone and in his head, although there is no space to think about that, he wishes he had a few holidays so that he could turn off the damned device and not have to see him again for that time of rest.

Of course it's not something he can do, at that time he is at the peak of his business career and taking a vacation would be for him like giving up almost ten years of hard work and effort in which he has broken his back to get to the top where he is. 

The sound of the door being closed catches his attention and Harry watches Miguel take a seat in front of the steering wheel, frown a little when he remembers to tell him that he is not going home and from his branded jacket pocket he takes out a piece of paper given to him by Zayn.

“Miguel” He calls. 

“Yes, Mr Styles?”

“Take this address and take me there, please.”

He passes him the paper; the driver looks at it and seconds later he finds himself nodding without any objection.

“Whatever you say, sir.”

Harry lays down the back of the leather seat and spends the whole journey moving his fingers and eyes on the screen of his mobile and at some point, he feels too tired to continue, but it's something he knows he mustn't give up. He ends up sighing when he thinks it is finally the last mail that will arrive in the day and suddenly, he feels that the car stops. He looks up to see through the tinted window and finds a building a bit, too shabby for anyone to live in.

“Miguel.”

He looks at him.

“Yes, sir?”

“I think you've brought me to the wrong place.”

“No, sir. This is it. The paper says Wallows building two, number ten. Look there.”

And it's possible that Harry might get a grimace on his face when he sees that you are indeed in the right place. It's quite disappointing in his opinion and he doesn't feel like getting out of the car to be around that de-motivating infrastructure, and he doesn't, which is exactly what Miguel is there for.

“I need you to go into the building, find Louis Tomlinson and bring him here, please.”

It's a direct order, Harry doesn't hesitate a single syllable and when Miguel looks at him in the mirror, he finds him with his hands in his lap and his legs crossed, with the deep gesture and he thinks that maybe it's the same position he should take when he's about to swallow someone, or in the most professional case, fire him in the most cruel way possible.

Miguel gets out of the car, Harry's mobile rings and he really wants to throw it out the window, but he doesn't because he can't afford to lose the information inside and because the message he has received is important enough for him to answer it at that moment.

The door next to him opens when he least expects it and suddenly a small figure enters who he would recognize anywhere. Harry almost, almost smiles at the sight of it, but his lips are held in a straight line as he leaves his mobile phone on the seat and watches as the beautiful doll tries to guess what the hell is going on. When his blue eyes, and Harry compares them to precious jewels, fall on him, his eyebrows raise and he lets out a sigh, as if he were too stressed or couldn't believe it.

“Good afternoon, Louis.” Harry greets him, with all the diplomacy he carries and without moving an inch.

Miguel has entered the car, but nobody cares about that.

“You really have to stop sending people to my house to bring me in front of you. I mean, this is still a kidnapping or something.”

Harry purses his lips and looks down at the screen that lights up next to him. He ignores it. 

“I wish when I said hello you would answer me properly, Louis.” He mentions, totally ignoring his complaints because apparently that's the way it's going to be every time they meet.

Louis batted his eyelashes when he blinked and Harry allowed himself to remember in slow motion the caresses, he gave himself on his cheekbones, he thought it was beautiful, but he was distracted when his phone vibrated once more next to him.

“I'm sorry," says Louis. “Good afternoon, Daddy.”

Harry takes a deep breath, releasing a quiet humming sound that makes Louis smile halfheartedly.

“That's much better. I'm sorry to break in on your activities today, but I remember telling you that I would look for you during the week, so here I am “ He pauses in case Louis has something to say, but as he gets quiet Harry goes on, leaning in a little to get his briefcase. “As I said before I have been digging around and looking for information about this new relationship we are going to have and I have spoken to my lawyer, his name is Niall Horan, a very nice guy, you will meet him. Anyway, I have told him about it and he has suggested me to make a contract specifying that our relationship will be totally formal and of complete interest to both parties. It's all in the contract, here you go.”

From his briefcase he takes out the small number of pages full of words and extends them to Louis, who alternates his gaze between him and the pages, Harry raises his eyebrows, patient and nods in satisfaction when he grabs them. He closes his case and puts it back in the corner of the car. 

He clears his throat before speaking again and suddenly his fingers tingle when he sees Louis sink his cheeks a little as he reads the first page because he feels like caressing his sharp, marked cheekbone. He finds this fascinating and comes to the conclusion that Louis is really thin and that his face is aesthetically exquisite.

“To give you a little summary of what is there is that the money you will receive will be through social, sexual and romantic exchanges. Everything is specified of course. Another thing it says is that you can't have more than one daddy, just me, and as long as this contract is in force you will be exclusively with me, so if you like polygamy relationships I'm sorry to say that I don't enjoy them. I'm pretty selfish and I hate sharing. “

Louis denies without looking away from the contract, he's already moved on.

“I don't like them either, don't worry about that.”

“That's great. Another thing I'd like to mention is that no matter what you're doing, you must always take my calls. I don't like being ignored either personally or on the phone. The rest is in the contract and you must call me when you go to sign or you have decided that you don't agree with this, also do it if you have any doubts.”

Suddenly, to Harry's surprise, Louis laughs and laughs with mockery, his shoulders shake and he gets these wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and mouth. Harry looks at them carefully.

“For this to be your first time, you’re pretty intense” He says, raising his eyebrows.

Harry tucks in his jacket.

“I prefer to refer to myself as a professional.” Louis nods and looks down at the contract again. Harry looks out the window. “Is this the building you live in?”

“That's right.”

“It's for middle-class people, maybe younger.”

A couple of orbs meet theirs and Louis looks at him as if he thinks what he just said is just a ridiculous joke, but he realizes he really means it because Harry has the same unflappable gesture he's had since he met him in that restaurant.

“I prefer to refer to myself as a discreet gold digger.”

Harry thinks it's clever and a bit funny, but still his lips don't curl at all.

“Well, that's just it. You can go now. Oh, I almost forgot, on the last page there's a space for you to write down things you like, whether it's material, sexual or affectionate, in case you sign.”

Louis opens the car door and looks at it sideways before he even takes the first leg off.

“I don't think one page can cover all my tastes, Daddy. But I'll try, just for you.”

Maybe it's the smile he wears or the tone of voice he uses that makes Harry squint a little and hold his breath. He thinks it's good that he has a wide variety and wants to believe that "I'll try just for you" is a roundabout way of telling him that he's going to sign or that he's already considering doing so.

That makes him happy, just enough to stop him before he gets out of the car.

“You should kiss me goodbye, always” He says.

Louis smiles and slides across the seat in the most charming way which is almost impossible, and then he does this thing of putting an arm around his neck and dipping his fingers into the curls to distract him from the soft touch of his lips. Harry breathes through his nose, his eyes closed with anticipation and probably his hair standing on end, he gets impatient when he doesn't feel Louis kissing him, so by his own hand he leans forward and gathers his mouths together.

It's a simple, classic kiss really, their tongues don't meet, but their lips are together long enough for Harry to need to step aside and breathe. He looks at Louis, bites the inside of his cheeks a little bit and then nods.

“That's good, Daddy?” He mumbles, still close enough for their noses to keep rubbing together.

“Nice enough, prince. Now you can go.”

Louis giggles, probably because of the spontaneous nickname Harry gave him, and gets out of the car. Harry clears his throat because he feels his cheeks are warm, and he doesn't want a rooster to slip out when he speaks.

“We can go now, Miguel. “

The car starts and Harry may look back just to make sure that Louis has got into his crappy building.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hates biting his nails because every week he makes an appointment at a beauty parlor expensive enough to guarantee a good job. And right now, he's about to get to the skin on the corners of his fingers from everything he's bitten.

He's anxious, of course, and upset more than anything else, if he could he'd be smoking out his ears from the discomfort so great that it's eating away at every fiber of his body, but of course, that's basically impossible and he has nothing left to do but clench his fist on top of the wood of his desk in his office. He takes a deep breath, repeats to himself mentally that he must calm down and although he doesn't succeed at least he tries.

The reason Harry is about to lose his hair is that it has been a week since he handed Louis the contract and he hasn't received a single damned phone call from him, nor has he received any messages or emails, nothing. Harry hasn't wanted to look for him because he doesn't want to seem desperate, although he really is, too, and he only wonders what part of the contract has scared him away from giving a sign of life.

Harry wants to fire Niall in case he has put something wrong, but he himself has a copy of the deal and has read it so many times that he already knows it by heart and honestly there is nothing out of the ordinary that makes anyone crazy, so he really doesn't explain what could have caused Louis to leave without even having started.

That's sad, even for him, so he picks up the phone and texts Zayn to come to his office because he doesn’t feel like shouting his name. A second or two goes by when the dark-haired man is already opening the door, has a scowl almost as big as Harry's and closes behind his back to stand there, like a bloody statue that makes Harry a little more cranky than usual, but he knows it's not his fault so he doesn't plan to attack him or anything.

“What can I do for you, Mr Styles?” He questions.

Harry close your eyes for a second.

“Have a seat, please.”

Zayn's eyes open in shock and maybe it's because Harry never offers anyone a seat unless he's going to fire them or sue them. Zayn honestly fears the worst, but he still takes several steps to the velvet chair and settles into the one on the left, keeping his back so straight that it might hurt in a few minutes.

Harry fills his lungs with air, leans forward with his elbows on the wood of his desk, and fiddles with his fingers before he speaks.

“Louis. You hear from him?”

Zayn's soul may return to his body, and he blinks several times before denying with a nod.

“No, sir.”

“Did I do something wrong? Was I too hard on him? I know I never smile, but we're supposed to be in the middle of a process, why hasn't he called me, written me, anything?” He's lamenting those questions, not even knowing if he'll have any answers. He suddenly feels annoyed, and ends up furrowing his eyebrows in a clear gesture of the feeling growing in his gut. “Damn it, with the facilities these days it can't be possible for that flirtatious prick not to give signs of his damn life.”

Yes, sometimes when Harry gets unhinged he starts cursing anything or anyone so Zayn is not really surprised, although he does get a bit impressed by the restlessness caused by the silence of someone he has met by pure chance and someone else's whim. 

He shrugs his shoulders a little.

“We have his address, sir. If you want, I can go and get it and bring it here for you, you know it's no problem.”

“No, nothing like that. He's tired of being "kidnapped" like he says.” He puts quotation marks in the air and leans on the back of the chair. “He's ridiculous and he has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and no, I don't want to push him to... You know what? Yeah, go find him and if he resists tell him there's candy in the car or, I don't know, free Internet. Whatever, just bring him in.”

And maybe Harry's losing his mind changing his mind like that, but nobody says anything and Zayn just stands up to go and do his bidding. When he leaves the office, Harry decides to cancel all his remaining meetings that afternoon by text message, declining the calls he receives from people who don't need to know the reason he's left everything for the next day.

He decides to call one of the kitchen staff and asks them to make him a vanilla cappuccino to see if it will calm and clear his crazy mind, and in the blink of an eye he's already burning his tongue and absorbing the delicious aroma of caffeine with the vanilla.

Harry will probably really calm down now and may even try to curve the corners of his mouth upwards, but any grimace disappears from his face when the door is knocked.

“Come in" he says aloud.

The wood opens at the same time as he stands up and Louis appears within his field of vision. He has a folder in his hand and a sweater that hangs from his shoulders and bulges at the beginning of his pelvis, and he has beautiful eyes and a new haircut that makes him look beautiful because it leaves his forehead clear, and Harry may say aloud that he looks prettier that way, but nothing like that comes out of his mouth.

“Louis” He says, making an effort not to choke on the saliva which has strangely accumulated in his mouth and comes out from behind the desk to walk towards him.

“You really must stop these forced searches, I've left the washing machine on.”

Harry wants to laugh because it's probably the most ridiculous excuse he's ever heard, but all traces of grace, which were never reflected in his face, disappear when he stands in front of it and sees that around his left eye there's a lighter shade than his current skin.

Frowning, Louis seems to hold his breath as he lifts his chin a little to look into his eyes.

“Is that make-up you have?” He asks. 

“Hey, I have the contract here with me.”

It's not his best tactic, you both know that, and the fact that I'm trying to distract him only makes Harry want to know the reason why he's wearing make-up, so he raises his hand and runs his thumb over the skin of his eye, staining his print and revealing a dark, almost purple hue.

Harry gets a gasp stuck in his throat, Louis averts his gaze anywhere but the millionaire's face, and silence follows. Harry rubs his fingers together.

“Louis?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

He really doesn't have the head to concentrate now on how precious he sounds using that low, flirtatious tone of voice.

“Why do you have a black eye?”

“It's nothing.”

“Answer my question, please.”

“Daddy.”

And Louis throws a little tantrum in front of him and Harry honestly thinks it's great, but it's not the time, not now he needs to know who's got his hands on his future sugar baby, partner or whatever. He gives her one stern look and that's just what it takes for the beautiful blue-eyed boy to snort and fold his arms.

“Nick did it” He confesses.

“Nick?” Louis nods. “And how did Nick manage to leave you like that?” Louis clicks his tongue, irritated. Harry points at him. “Don't use that attitude with me and answer.”

“I went to the supermarket late because I ran out of milk and when I got back it was waiting for me outside the building. He wanted to talk to me about coming back, but I told him I was already in a relationship with you so he got angry, hit me and left. I told you, he's a bully.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheeks and thinks of a thousand and one ways to strangle Nick with his bare hands, but of course, none of that goes beyond thoughts and he ends up breathing deeply before he takes a step back.

He reaches out his hand.

“The contract, please.”

Louis, a little confused now, passes him the folder. Harry opens it and begins to leaf through the document, finding that each dot is signed in a very nice handwriting where it belongs. He jumps to the last page and enjoys a view where the list of tastes is full.

He inhales again.

“Please take a seat, Louis. Zayn, get a bodyguard for Louis and a doctor to come and check on him too. Keep your voice down. Find Liam to look after this child and tell him that if he sees this Nick nearby, he should not hesitate to give him the worst possible warning if necessary. I don't want anyone to lay a finger on him again, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right, you can go now” Zayn nods and Harry manages to calm down now, walks to his desk and takes a seat in front of Louis. He runs his hands through his hair and blows. “You're going to drive me crazy.” Mumbles.

He doesn't expect him to listen, but Louis does. 

“It's not the first time I've heard that.”

Maybe Harry wants to smile at him, but he doesn't and leans over the desk to stare at him.

“Then you've already signed the contract.”

“That's right.”

“I'll read it again to see if you've made any changes or added any information, and then I'll give it to Niall. Tonight I'm taking you out to dinner to officially start our sugar relationship.”

Louis has a laugh.

“You're taking the term too literally, you shouldn't say it like that, it sounds fanciful.”

Harry raises an eyebrow.

“And how am I supposed to do that without making it sound like a children's story?”

“It's easy. Tonight I start being your sugar baby and you my sugar daddy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry has turned off his phone, because while he's in the car and for the rest of the night he doesn't want anything to do with business or anything other than his new sugar baby/partner/whatever. He is still not quite sure what to call him yet because he has not finished reading the list of preferences and tastes in the contract completely, just a few things he wants to mention when he is with Louis, because work has simply overwhelmed him. 

Breathing deeply with his hands in his lap and his legs crossed, the back of the car has so much space that he can even extend his long legs and still leave room for someone else, Harry still wonders why he has bought such a big car if it is for himself. Miguel turns the corner towards Louis' crappy building and Harry looks at him in the rearview mirror.

“Miguel, can I ask you a question?” He says.

The driver nods immediately.

“Of course you can, sir.”

“Do you think there's such a thing as magic?”

And maybe Harry knows that what came out of his mouth is the most ridiculous thing in the world and that maybe he should have kept quiet, especially when Miguel wrinkles his eyebrows so much that he doesn't seem to understand what he's saying. He clicks his tongue and tries to explain himself better.

“What I mean is, I'm pretty sure I've been charmed by a pair of blue eyes and I think I'm going to go crazy.”

Miguel lets out a sudden chuckle, Harry is about to fire him if he is making fun of him. 

“I know what you mean, sir.” He mentions it and Harry thinks he's saved his skin. “I thought the same thing when I was just getting to know my wife, she has the most beautiful eyes in the world and I thought I was bewitched by them.”

Harry purses his lips and looks away, ending the conversation, and he may think Miguel is the biggest liar on the planet because there is no one with prettier eyes than Louis, but of course that is something he does not say out loud. He keeps quiet for the rest of the trip and at some point, they arrive at Louis' building.

“Miguel, please go get him” Harry orders.

The driver gets out of the car almost immediately and Harry watches through the window as he goes up the stairs of the dreadful place, Harry doesn't like it one bit and thinks that the more he sees it the more horrible it is, he doesn't know how anyone can live in it or maybe he doesn't believe that Louis can be in a place like that and considers the idea of finding another place to live.

Any thought disappears from his mind when he sees Miguel, Liam and Louis coming out of the crappy building. The door opens next to him and Harry allows himself to watch in a kind of slow motion as Louis gets into the car, so classic and elegant, he is dressed in black completely, with cloth pants that fit his thighs in the most exquisite way possible and he has this smooth shirt with a turtleneck and long sleeves that fits perfectly with the brown fur coat that rests a little below his shoulders.

Yes, Harry definitely knows that Louis belongs everywhere but this fifth-rate neighborhood and sooner or later he's going to do something, and it's very obvious that he will sooner or later because he's now focused on the magnificent smell of the blue-eyed boy and, Harry simply can't believe it.

“Hi, daddy” Louis waves.

And he does this leaning in and gives him a kiss right on the lips that just leaves Harry breathless and with hair standing on end everywhere. He hides it very well, composes himself almost instantly and clears him throat to look at him from top to bottom without any general expression on his face.

“Night, Louis. You look aesthetically pleasing," he says.

And he can't believe that's really his compliment.

Louis instead seems quite pleased with his words and giggles as flirtatiously as he can and Harry's heart melts in his chest without permission and he just keeps that feeling somewhere else other than his head.

“Thank you very much, you look very handsome too.”

Harry tilts his head slightly down in appreciation of her words and when he moves his leg a little he hears the sound of a bag, then he remembers that he has a gift for Louis. He extends his arms forward to pick up the bag, puts it on top of Louis' black cloth pants, on top of his gift and appreciates in detail how his eyebrows rise in print when he sees an Apple product.

Louis looks at it and immediately puts his hand inside the bag, taking out the box of the latest model of cell phone that the brand has taken out.

“Should we start with the gifts?” Inquires.

Harry is tempted to smile, but the curves of his lips don't move a bit.

“That's right, I don't know if you have a phone, but I bought you this one so we can communicate. My number is inside the box so when you activate it don't be long in adding it and sending me a message.”

Louis purses his lips a little and looks at him sideways.

“And what should I give you in return for this gift?”

“Dinner is enough.”

Louis smiles, returns the box to the bag and puts it aside so that he can slide over the seat and stand next to Harry, who looks at it closely and perhaps holds his breath when he has it right next to him. Louis grabs one of his arms and puts it around his shoulders, hugging him, and then puts one of his hands on top of Harry's knee, a little higher without actually reaching the thigh.

Both of them seem to be fine with their new position and stay that way for the rest of the trip to the restaurant which is based on small whispered conversations because nothing that comes out of their mouths is any of Miguel's business.

They arrive at the fancy place, the driver opens the car door and helps Louis down, Harry thanks him with a nod and soon places his hand on Louis' back and directs him to the door of the place. At the reception someone attends to them, Harry says his name and they are immediately taken to a table in the nicest place he will be paying for.

A waiter leaves them the letter, offers them the best wine in the house and they accept it, when they finally are left alone, Harry breathes.

“It's very nice here," says Louis.

“I've been to better places.”

Louis laughs lightly.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Modest, all I touch is gold.”

Harry stares at him. Louis may immediately regret it because he looks down and concentrates on the menu in front of him.

“Very clever, Louis” he says to him.

He's no longer sure if the tone he's using is sarcastic or if he's really paying him a compliment, but he leaves it just like that and Harry doesn't seem too interested in his sudden silence.

“So, Louis. What do you do?” He questions after a while.

He's seen the whole menu and he knows what he wants to order, so he hopes he does too.

“I'm still in school, but I'm going to college next year.”

Harry blinks several times with a slight frown.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen and a half.”

Harry honestly doesn't want to think or talk about it, so he decides to move on, specially because he thinks there is no such thing like ages and a half. Finds it a little ridiculous if let him be completely honest.

“Okay, what are you planning to study at the university?”

Louis almost laughs because he knows his age isn't something Harry expected, nobody ever does.

“Business management.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, well. When you need someone to manage your money or your business you know where to find me.”

And Louis winks at him funny and Harry is able to smile at him, but the waiter arrives and they order, Harry decides some money and Louis leaves for one of the best breasts that turn out to be the specialty of the house, for some reason Harry is very satisfied with his decision and when the waiter leaves once more, he decides to bring up a subject.

“I read a little about your preferences and there's something about women's underwear that I must confess, it has left me intrigued.”

Louis blinks several times and his cheeks take on a splendid vermilion color that makes his face even glow in the poor light of the restaurant. Harry enjoys his expression and waits for an answer from you.

“There is nothing intriguing about women's underwear.”

“It does involve you wearing it, so if it makes me very curious.”

“I only wear them once in a while.”

Louis puckers his lips at everything because he looks so embarrassed right now that Harry can't believe it. He wants to laugh at him, but he doesn't.

“Are you wearing it now?” He asks. Louis nods briefly. “I want to see it.”

Louis gasps and leans over the table a little.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Louis may be dismayed now and Harry reaches out to call the same waiter to tell him anything they'll be in the bathroom in case they bring the food. Harry stands up, fixes his jacket, and signals to Louis to follow him. They arrive at the bathroom and Louis almost runs inside because he is nervous, and Harry just locks the door and bolts it because, although they may well get into one section and let other people relieve themselves, he doesn't feel like being in a confined space or having anyone see Louis. 

His eyes fall on the pretty boy in the turtleneck shirt and he raises his eyebrows a bit expectantly, Louis takes a breath of air and starts to take off his belt, then the buttons and finally he pulls the fabric down his thighs to his knees. He purses his lips when he feels Harry's glance on top of him and almost as if he reads his mind he turns, letting him see his ass in the women's underwear.

Harry is impressed, he really is, or perhaps he's more delighted than anything else because Louis is literally wearing this beautiful white fabric that looks spectacular on his divine skin and the way the lace fits his butt cheeks is simply enchanting.

He runs his hand over his chin taking a deep breath and the sound of the soles of his shoes echoes as he walks towards him, puts his hand on his back a little lower, Louis shakes at his touch and leans over the sink tile with his elbows.

“It looks good," he says. 

Louis takes a deep breath and almost without thinking twice shakes his bottom a little in the direction of Harry, who grunts so softly that you can hardly hear him.

“Does that mean you like it, Daddy?”

And he has the sweetest voice in the world and Harry loves it so much that he feels a little disturbed.

“A bathroom is no place for you to get naughty, Louis.”

He giggles and wants to rub up against it, but Harry gives him a stern look through the mirror. Louis blushes.

“Please, Daddy, I'm already getting hard with just the way you look at me.”

“I'm sure you won't like the cold food.”

Louis clicks his tongue and straightens up by giving up, Harry watches him pull up his pants and tuck them into his hips, and when he's ready they both come out of the bathroom. Apparently there is not much fuss about them being locked up and they take a seat at his table, which already has dinner ready and Louis snorts because he has been as inopportune as he has been and he really wanted to be touched, even if only a little.

That's something Harry can read in her eyes, or perhaps in the way he pricks the meat as if it were angry.

They eat dinner between small talks and the night flies away from them in an impressive way. Eventually they finish, Harry pays the bill and they leave the restaurant to find Miguel   
parked waiting for them. The driver opens the door, Harry enters first and then Louis and both take the same position they had when they were going to the restaurant; Harry with his arm around Louis' shoulders and him with his hand resting on one of the millionaire's crossed legs.

They kiss on the way, perhaps too much, and it's a disgrace that they arrive so quickly at the nauseating building of Louis, who, on leaving Harry, has his cheeks, nose and lips reddened in the most beautiful way in the world.

Harry really likes to see him like that.

“Thank you for a lovely evening. Good night, Daddy.” He's saying good night.

The door opens, Louis grabs the bag in his lap and leaves one last kiss for Harry on the mouth.

“Night, Louis.”

He watches through the window as he almost runs up the stairs and the car starts when they think he has already entered his apartment. Harry thinks there is not much to worry about because Liam's car appears seconds later and Louis is already in good hands.

On the way home, silent as ever, Harry decides to turn on his phone and it's only a matter of time before the thousands of tiresome notifications, from emails to missed calls, begin arriving. Going offline for a few hours means the end of the world for anyone working with Harry Styles.

He intends to check his emails first, but suddenly receives a new message from an unscheduled number. He opens it and is delighted by the beautiful image of Louis in a beautiful nightgown.

There are only two X's accompanying the picture and Harry is so pleased that he replies with a happy face. 

He keeps the picture and the phone number, and maybe puts a blue heart next to his sugar baby's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry is, as he is almost every day of his weeks, at a morning meeting where he usually summarizes the previous activities, the haughtiness of the company and the casualties alike. He doesn't like these meetings so much because they are really boring and although he wants to always be on top of everything concerning his business, he thinks all this can be done digitally and mailed to everyone involved.

But of course, that's not going to happen, and while one of the employees shows the progress of the week on a graph, Harry thinks he'll go to sleep any minute. He barely hears him and his phone vibrates on the table when a new message arrives, he looks down at the screen and immediately picks up his cell phone between his fingers when he sees that it's Louis. 

He rests his back on the seat to prevent anyone next to him from seeing and slides his thumb across the screen until he manages to open the message. Harry frowned, taking the most serious expression he could get as his eyes focused on the image, and Louis stood there in a white unbuttoned shirt with the logo of what appeared to be his school and navy blue cloth pants up to his knees revealing his women's underwear.

It's exquisite, Harry really thinks it's glorious and even covers his ears so that nothing interrupts his appreciation in the photo. He thinks it's a shame that Louis has covered his face with his mobile phone, but he's still pleased. 

He decides that they should talk.

“Nobody leaves here.” He announces.

Whoever is talking at that moment stops, as does everyone else there equally, a pin can be heard falling from the ominous silence, and Harry can't care less when he walks to the door and leaves the meeting room, stopping everything around him. He walks down the hall to the nearest file cabinet. There is someone inside and with a snap of his fingers Harry immediately pulls him out, locks the door and puts his mobile in his ear after he has pressed Louis' number.

The doorbell rings in his ears about twice and the line is dropped.

“Hello, Daddy!” Wave to Louis.

And it sounds really lively, Harry assumes he's having a good day, although he can't imagine how he can be so happy if he's supposed to be at school.

“Hello, Louis. You should know I was in the middle of a morning meeting when I got your picture.”

He's not in the mood to scold you or anything, maybe he's just telling you so you'll be aware that he's the target of your distraction.

Louis suddenly giggles.

“Did anyone see it?”

“No.”

“So what, I gave you a hard time in the middle of a meeting?”

And he uses this really mellow voice that sends a chill down Harry's spine from the back of his head to the pit of his stomach, his eyes close and he has to fill his lungs with air because Louis turns out to be too much for him.

“No” He answers him. “You interrupted me.”

Harry can swear that Louis has a pout on his lips right now.

“Didn't you get hard? Didn't you like it?”

“Yes, and I would very much like to have that ass to myself right now, but I'm a busy man with morning meetings that can't be interrupted.”

He doesn't think he's being harsh on Louis, especially since his precious laugh is heard across the line, and he's the most flirtatious thing in the world.

“Oh, yeah?” He purrs, for heaven's sake. “Would you like me to rub my ass against your cock? I'd like you to.”

“Where are you, Louis?”

“In the school bathroom.”

“When are your classes over?”

“Noon. Hey, wait, I thought we were going to have sex on the phone or something.”

Harry rolls his eyes and once he ignores his words.

“Cancel any plans you have for this afternoon; I'll talk to Liam about bringing you to my office.”

“What? Why? Did I get in trouble already?”

“No. I want you to come to lunch with me today.”

“Ah, I get it. My ass is going to be your lunch, now.”

“Bye, Louis.”

“Bye, Daddy! Mwah!”

And Harry hangs up because he can't believe that little boy threw a kiss at him after the call. It's truly ridiculous, the most absurd person in the world, but heaven knows how much Harry has begun to like all that nonsense about hanging out with a kid who's barely out of school. 

He arranges his suit even though it hasn't been messed up in the least and leaves the filing cabinet sending a message to Zayn where he wants him to tell Liam to bring Louis back at noon, his bodyguard answers an immediate statement and Harry heads for the conference room. When he pushes the door, everyone is silent and it turns out that no one has moved from their place as they had just asked before leaving.

He takes a seat with his deathly scowl and raises his chin slightly.

“You may continue.”

And it's possible that the employees are acting like I never got out.

As the hours pass, the meetings end and it's time for recess, Harry has ordered food to be brought to his office. Normally he would go to any restaurant so that he could have something categorically decent and worthy of his palate, but he has preferred to ask his secretary to take care of his and Louis' lunch.

He looks at the time on his wristwatch, his phone rings and he looks at it immediately hoping in the background that it is a message from Louis, but it is just another business mail. He grunts, ignoring his mobile phone, and feels impatient because it's two minutes past noon and Liam still hasn't brought his boy. He's about to call Zayn to complain about Louis' bodyguard's tardiness, but suddenly there's a knock on the office door.

“Come in.” He says out loud.

His secretary appears, a boy named Manuel who seems to have the nerves of a mouse, but is still efficient enough that Harry has learned his name.

“Excuse me, Mr Styles. Your lunch has arrived and there's a boy outside saying you're his father, would you like me to call security?”

“No. Let him in and leave the food on the desk.”

Manuel nods repeatedly and Harry thinks Louis is really unusual and imagines him telling his assistant that he's come to see his daddy for sure using that ridiculous, charming voice of his. Manuel returns with the bags containing the lunch and Louis appears right behind him.

“With permission," the boy excuses himself and walks right out the door.

Louis laughs when he realizes how frightened he looked, and Harry doesn't care in the least. He walks up to Louis who has that beautiful school uniform that makes him look really pretty, and Harry may develop a preference for seeing him dressed that way.

“What's so funny?” He asks him.

He stands in front of him, Louis raises his eyes a little and lifts his chin as if he were the most conceited figure in the world and shrugs his shoulders taking a step closer to Harry, ends up glued to him and with all the audacity in the world he puts his arms around his neck and kisses him.

Harry furrows his eyebrows a little because it turns out that his lips smell like strawberries and he may not believe that Louis is using lip balm to keep his skin moisturized. It's not like it bothers him, in fact, he wraps his arms around his waist and brings them closer to him as if that were possible. He opens his mouth, touches his tongue and Louis hums over it, Harry puts one hand up to his chin and slightly squeezes his cheeks, kissing him with a little more force than is really necessary.

He takes a deep breath away from him and Louis almost falls forward.

“What's so funny?” Ask again, in a low voice.

Louis almost denies being drunk.

“Nothing.”

“Okay, come. Let's eat.”

And Harry walks over to his desk, taking a seat in his soft velvet swivel chair, points to the chair in front and Louis takes it, grabbing the first food sleeve and looking at its contents.

“Oh, I love Chinese food, what a good choice!” Louis says.

Harry watches as he opens the little box full of fried rice and puts it in the mahogany wood, then he does the same with another box, which is full of garlic and onion shrimp, and eventually Louis checks each and every one of the containers filled with food.

Suddenly he furrows his eyebrows and stands up, Harry is about to ask him where he is going, but Louis does nothing but turn the desk over and sits right on his legs, in his lap specifically. Harry breathes when Louis smiles.

“That’s better” he mumbles comfortably, Harry raises an eyebrow without him actually looking at him.

They start to eat and Harry at some point in the beginning came to believe that this would be very uncomfortable, but it turns out that Louis has taken a spoon and has tied the rice with the shrimp and vegetables and is now feeding it in his mouth while feeding himself. Harry may say that this is the best lunch he has had in a long time, but not a word comes out of his mouth because he is too busy chewing the delicious shrimp.

He really likes seafood or maybe he likes it a little more when Louis is the one who gives it to him.

He doesn't know the exact moment the Chinese food boxes are empty but the bag is closed full of all the remaining garbage and Louis leaves it in the trash. Harry remembers to call Manuel later to get rid of the cover before the cockroaches or some other bug that wants to bother him appear. 

Harry is totally distracted by anything when Louis stretches out in his arms, letting a humming sound escape from his throat.

“It's almost time for my nap," says Louis, although he doesn't know what time it is.

“Nap?”

“I'm a growing boy, I need sleep to keep me fresh as a flower in the dew.”

And just when Harry thinks that Louis can't say any more nonsense, he's a little more surprised to realize that it's possible. He denies slowly, in the most disguised way, and hugs his waist, getting Louis to smile sweetly.

Harry breathes when he caresses her arms over the jacket and purses his lips a little when Louis suddenly starts to move his hips slightly.

“You know, daddy?” Mumbles under his breath. “The other day I saw a T-shirt that I really liked at the mall, and I was thinking that you could buy it for me.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Mhm” Nods, keeps stroking his arms and the swaying in his butt doesn't stop. “You can ask Liam to take me and if you want I'll dance a little with it on.”

It is tempting, as he alone, and perhaps he knows more than his words affect Harry so much that he uses them. The millionaire breathes quietly and looks down at the movement Louis makes on him, spreads his legs a little, just enough for his ass caught in those uniform pants to sink into the little hole and be right on top of his dick.

Harry grunts quietly, Louis purrs.

“What do you say, Daddy? Will you give me your credit card to go buy some nice things?”

He should be paying attention to his words, but right now he's deaf when his guts are twisted and he feels this pull in his crotch. He puts one hand on the top of his butt and with the other hand he holds the corner of his waist, helping him move back and forth.

Harry leans over his back a little and leaves a kiss on the corner of his chin.

“I'll give you anything you want if you do a good job with that arse.”

And Louis may tremble at the sound of his words and have to lean forward a little to hold on to the edges of the desk. Louis separates his knees a little and just like his daddy told him he starts rubbing his cheeks against the fabric of Harry's pants. He feels it hard, especially when the millionaire pulls him down with his hands and rubs him against his covered dick. Louis whimpers, closes his eyes and licks his lips, leaving his mouth open to breathe.

He moves in circles above him and then continues with that delicious swaying that gets Harry to drop his head back in the leather chair. He feels exasperated enough to slip his hands into Louis' trouser belt, takes it off or perhaps rips it off in an almost aggressive way making Louis scream, although it doesn't stop him from pulling down his trousers until that beautiful feminine lace fabric is before his eyes.

Harry squeezes one of his buttocks with his fingers and as skilfully as possible pulls down his own pants, just enough to make his dick stick out, thumbing it down, pulling aside Louis' panty cloth and placing his warm, thick flesh between the round cheeks of the whining boy.

And he takes up his movements again and works so hard on Harry's cock that his arms even hurt from holding on to the desk, he jumps up and down on his flesh and rubs himself back against it, feeling it wider, fatter with every pressure he receives between his buttocks. At some point it turns out to be too much for both of them and Louis has to touch himself over his own panties when he despairs at the pressure in the pit of his stomach.

He begs aloud.

“Please, Daddy. Please, please.”

“What do you want?” Harry's in a grunt, his eyes squinting and his eyebrows clouding over.

“Cum” He almost whimpers. “I want to cum a lot, now, please.”

And Harry is considerate, too, enough to press his thumb on Louis' doorway and get him to come right over. He does it too, spills himself on his underwear and a little on his uniform shirt. Louis turns out to end up on top of the desk and shakes too much along with his whining.

Harry thinks it's too noisy, but that's something he likes a little more than necessary.

They both take a deep breath, Louis straightens up, sitting on top of his daddy's soggy dick and kisses it on the slightly swollen mouth, holding out his hand.

“Your credit card.”

Harry rolls his eyes, but manages to get his wallet and give him one of his many cards, the one with the least credit available but still containing enough for Louis to buy about thirty items from the most expensive store he can find.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's having a busy day, he really is.

He's been up since five o'clock in the morning solving office issues and by the time he gets to work he's been overloaded, more than any other day, and he's so overloaded that his head beats so much the moment he walks through the door that he thinks he's going to explode any second. He is in a bad mood, too bad, he has yelled at poor Miguel for taking a different street from the one they were taking that week just to avoid the heavy traffic that was out there. Because, yeah, they're always changing the route in case someone decides they want to kill Harry on the way home.

He also yelled at Zayn for no apparent reason and a little bit at Niall, who simply went to make him sign some authorization papers. Harry had no head to read any of those documents and threw them in his lawyer's face, who simply shrugged his shoulders knowing that his boss was having a bad day and left the office.

Niall is a good friend as well as being his best lawyer and has this really hard personality to get upset about. Harry loves it, because he is incredibly patient about any situation and that makes him a real professional at what he does. 

Harry slams the door to his room as soon as he walks through it, silence rules the four walls and his temples beat so much that he tells himself, while taking a deep breath, that he needs a shower and to go to bed for the rest of the day. So, with that idea in mind he undresses, taking off his tie and suit almost immediately and leaving everything on the floor with no other intention than that some of his employees go and pick up the clothes to put them in the wash.

He gets into the shower, turns on the tap and the hot water falls on his head, he doesn't care much about washing his hair so he just wets it without any other particular purpose. He bathes, thinking that when he comes out of there his delicious and cold bed is waiting for him because he has turned on the air conditioning, and when he finishes, he rubs the towel in his hair to dry himself enough.

He hangs the cloth around his waist, looks in the mirror above the sink and thinks he should shave, even though he isn't really growing a beard or something, and decides he won't do anything about his face because he is too tired for that. He gets out of the bathroom by turning off the light, takes off the towel around him and puts on only his underwear, doesn't bother dressing in anything else and shuffles straight off to his bed.

He falls on one bounce, his cheek and part of his nose sink into the pillow, which honestly looks like a cloud under his head, and Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, wanting so much to sleep forever.

To his dismay, his phone vibrates on the damn table where he left it, next to his wallet and keys, and he mumbles so often that he doesn't know where he got such a widespread vocabulary. He looks at his mobile phone, sees that it's only bloody messages from work and sends them all to hell, he's about to turn his mobile off, but then he remembers Louis. 

If that beautiful blue-eyed boy calls him because he needs it and he is not available to answer it, Harry would be very upset with himself, so he looks for his contact and decides to send him a message where he tells him that he will turn off the device and that anything will be said to Leon immediately.

Louis does not answer immediately and Harry does not care because he has already sent it, at some point he will see it and know what to do in case something happens.

Harry takes a deep breath and puts his head back on the pillow and honestly thinks it is the best purchase he could have ever made, although he has no idea where he got that pillow; he falls asleep before he can even remember the day he got it.

Harry has slept more hours than necessary and the only reason he wakes up is because of the alarm clock he has every day, he wakes up in bed with an uncomfortable grunt and when he opens his eyes he feels really rested, he looks at the time and sees that it is eight in the morning and not six. It takes him a few seconds to realize that his alarm sounds at that time when it's weekday and confirms that it's Saturday when he sees the date on the small screen.

It's lucky for him, because he doesn't know if he feels ready to work after all the stress he had the day before and thinks he should take a vacation on one of those days before his hair falls out or he has a heart attack, either one in the worst case for him.

He stands up yawning, scratches his chin and realizes he's in his underwear, so he gets one of his casual T-shirts, which he wears once every two years and puts on a pair of cloth pants wide enough not to stick to his thighs. He stays barefoot because he is supposed to have an expensive cleaning service that should keep his house spotless every day and his feet should not get a bit dirty when he is without shoes.

Harry walks around his room a little bit out of place and knows what to do just because his stomach is rumbling, it's time for breakfast and curiously enough, to his surprise and whimsy too, he feels like doing it with Louis, so he looks for his phone, presses the button in the middle and when it doesn't turn on he remembers that he has turned it off.

He turns it on, yawns again as the screen starts and when he finally does, he looks up the number on speed dial and calls Louis.

The line rings about three times before it is picked up.

“Hi, daddy” Says as soon as he picks up the phone.

Harry takes a deep breath when he hears his voice.

“Hi, Louis. How'd you wake up?”

“Good, good. I just woke up actually, but I'm almost done with breakfast.”

Harry bites his lip a little and comes out of his room and starts to walk down the stairs.

“I haven't had breakfast either, so would you like to come and keep me company?”

He can swear to hear Louis' flirty smile across the line.

“Are you asking me out on a morning date, Daddy?”

“If that's what young people call breakfast these days, then yes.” He shrugs, though no one can see it.

Louis giggles.

“If I want to have breakfast with you, shall we go somewhere? To find out what to wear.”

“No. In my house, but make yourself pretty in case you feel like going out somewhere.”

“Why do you suppose I'll want to go out?”

“You look like you want to go out on weekends.”

Maybe that doesn't make any sense, but Harry said it and Louis seems to understand it quite well, and he doesn't deny it at all and the conversation ends with Harry saying he'll call Leon to bring him over. And that's just what he does, the bodyguard immediately attends to the order without any inconvenience, and as soon as Harry leaves the kitchen after having told Maggie, the cook, that someone would be coming for breakfast, Louis is already crossing the entrance gate.

Harry greets him with his hands in his trouser pockets and his eyebrows clouded by the glare of the passing sun. He watches as the beautiful teenager walks towards him, his hips to and for with every step he takes and a pair of lovely shorts, and perhaps Harry is severely impressed to realize that he doesn't have a single hair on them. 

He has a slight frown and eyes on his thighs, calves and ankles when Louis is in front of him.

“Do you wax? “It's the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

There is no hello, no good morning, no praise which is something Louis would definitely expect, and perhaps Harry feels rude, but he couldn't help it.

Louis raises his eyebrows a little and then nods.

“That's right. “

“Why?”

“It's part of my hygiene routine. Does it bother you?”

“Not at all. I like it” He admits it.

Although he doesn't know exactly what he likes best, whether it's Louis' smooth legs or the fact that he maintains impeccable hygiene or maybe Louis in general.

He doesn't give it much thought and makes a tiny sound as he wraps one of his arms around Louis' shoulders, attracts him of course and tilts his head down to meet his lips. He gives him a kiss, Louis smiles in the most beautiful way possible and puts his hands on his hips, holding himself until he is basically leaning against his body. Harry finds him adorable, from the way he shrinks slightly to the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

He finds Louis insanely beautiful and wants to tell him so, but prefers to keep the thought to his mental well-being, so what he does is bow once more because he is going to give him another kiss until someone screams.

“You're a whore, Louis!”

It's possible that Harry's heart stops at that moment and perhaps it's definite that Louis' soul is going to leave his body when he hears something like that, and he knows who it is, of course he would recognize that voice, that same insult anywhere and he can't believe that something like this is happening.

Louis wants to turn around to see who shouted that at him, but Harry has his arm locked in his shoulders and does not allow him for anything in the world to see the immense trash of Nick on the other side of the big gate, is closed so there is no chance that he can enter, but his voice is heard loud and clear, and manages to destroy every little inch of Louis.

“Do you hear me, you little shit? I'm pretty sure that asshole is only with you because you're useless and he's got you just to fuck that nasty ass, just like I did!”

Harry squeezes it a little tighter when he feels Louis shaking and purses his lips slightly. He turns his face towards the bodyguards, but Nick's voice echoes back into his ears, mostly Harry's, which literally buzzes when he hears it.

“You think this guy loves you? He wants a scumbag like you? He'll soon get bored of a scumbag like you! And you know who you'll be begging to come back to? Me, because bitches always come back to their owners.”

And that's more than enough for Harry.

“Zayn, Liam. You know what to do.”

They nod their heads because they really know what those words mean. Nick probably ends up getting beaten up enough not to walk or show up in those places again, Harry watches as Zayn and Liam walk through the gate and get in front of some asshole trying to get violent, but they're bigger and what happens next is none of their business because Harry gets Louis in the house.

Only when they have crossed the gate does Harry let go of him and look into his eyes, empty in deep sadness and absent even when they stare at him, he blinks and holds him by the shoulders helping him to walk towards the table, which already has the breakfast of both of them. Harry says nothing, he waits for Louis to react or act in any way that will let him know exactly what to say, but the boy just stares at nothing even in the chair.

Harry breathes, rests his elbows on the table and his chin on the back of his hands together and stares at him waiting for something that never comes. He clicks his tongue because he doesn't know, he has no idea what is going on in Louis' head and since he has never dealt with the feelings of anyone but himself, he honestly has no idea how to solve these things.

“Louis” That's the first thing he says.

And maybe that's all it took for Louis to do something, and that's crying. Because yes, the precious glass doll breaks into thousands, millions of pieces that Harry has this visualization of him collapsing on his floor. Louis sobs aloud, his shoulders shake and his back curls so much that, if it weren't for the table, Harry is sure that Louis' torso would have touched his lap.

He doesn't like what he sees at all, so he calls him.

“Come here, Louis.”

Louis discovers his face full of tears and makes a great effort to stand up, Harry leans back in the chair and watches as he drags his feet to him. Harry grabs the fabric of his T-shirt with his fingers and pulls it out. He manages to put Louis in his lap and hugs him. He holds him so tightly that he might pull his guts out through his mouth and, if he's lucky, the pain inside him as well. 

Louis cries loudly in her arms and holds him as if he were on the edge of a precipice, dark and bottomless, Harry could not imagine he would feel that way in a million years.

He shush while rocking him slowly.

“Now, now. Don't cry," he mutters, sinks his fingers into his hair and leaves a kiss at the beginning of the strands. “Don't cry.”

But that's all he can do.

Harry's empathy makes his heart break for him.

“It's going to be all right, Louis. Don't cry anymore.”

Yes, Harry is not the best person to comfort anyone, but heaven knows that with every touch he gives and every hiss that comes from his lips, he is putting all his effort into it. He gets Louis to take his head out from between his chest and the moose to look at him, with his fingers he wipes the edges of his soaked eyes and parts of his cheekbones, his cheeks and grimaces in dismay at the sight of him.

“Don't look at me like that," he whispers. Louis over the nose. “I'm weak in your eyes, stop.”

He wrinkles his eyebrows without understanding what Harry is saying and that's fine because deep down it's not something he wanted to come out of him. He takes a deep breath, wipes the new tears escaping from his red, swollen sockets and kisses his soaked lips.

“No more crying, baby. If you stop, I promise we'll go shopping today. What do you say? You want some Prada, Gucci? I'll give you anything you want, but don't cry anymore.”  
Louis may stop his crying and Harry may be relieved that the money he has some power, even if it is something as vain as shutting up a crying baby who doesn't deserve what has happened to him.


	10. Chapter 10

It turns out that either Harry is very good at convincing people or Louis really wants clothes because by the time the millionaire gives him that proposal his blue eyes, once shattered, have found the easiest way to get back together and stop the crying.

Of course, he pretends a little more, sipping his nose in an exaggerated way and blinking many times to incite his tears. Harry has noticed this, of course, but he keeps stroking her cheeks with the slightest touch of tenderness.

“And Chanel too?” Louis asks now with a pout.

Harry nods without hesitation.

“And so does Chanel.”

“And Versace?”

“Yes, and Fendi and Valentino and any brand of clothing you want.”

Louis sips his nose and Harry swears that his eyes shine like two beautiful lanterns before he puts his arms around his neck and kisses him. Harry takes a deep breath when he feels his mouth and perhaps hums in a very low voice enjoying, even if it's a little the tiny caress he offers him. Louis steps aside and smiles smugly through his snotty nose, wipes his cheeks a little more with the back of his hands, and then batts his eyelashes in the direction of his daddy.

“I'm hungry, can I have breakfast sitting here?”

Harry nods without saying anything because he has no objection at all other than that he is internally questioning how he could have fallen before such eyes, if he could ask anything of heaven he is a little sure that it would be to live in those orbs and he is disturbed that he does not believe that he can choose anything else in the world but that.

They eat breakfast amidst little kisses from Louis and silent breaths from Harry every time he touches his lip, he loses a little patience when Louis fills his lips with jelly and thinks he is really a child when bread crumbs fall on him. He wonders how he has been able to accept being with a teenager and then looks at him smiling and feels in his chest that he has the answer there. 

Louis is heavenly and Harry has no intention of denying it, but neither does he say it out loud.

When they both finish breakfast and are ready to leave, Harry has made sure that Louis has washed his hands and mouth thoroughly while he brushes his teeth. When they finish Louis basically runs to the door and looks like an excited little boy who is going to get a present right outside, but there is no one there but Michael waiting for them.

They get into the car, Harry waits for Miguel to close the door after Louis enters and crosses his legs in the spectacular space of the back seats of the car, puts one arm around Louis' shoulder and enjoys the thin hand that rests somewhere on his thigh, near his knee as if it belongs there.

He doesn't mind at all and is amused by Louis' giggling as he strokes the corner of his cheek, chin and a little bit of his neck with the tip of his nose. He leaves him a kiss and in a flash they arrive at the mall, Miguel parks the car in front of Tommy Hilfiger and Harry memorizes it for when they have to leave. Louis jumps out of the car when the driver opens the door for them and he wants to laugh a little at how childish he is.

He furrows his eyebrows a little because of the sun and extends his hand, as if by magic, although it is quite obvious that it is Zayn, who is behind them with Liam. Dark glasses fall into his palm, Harry nods his head in appreciation and Louis receives a pair of dark glasses as well. 

”Are you ready for your cards to explode, Daddy?” Louis asks with a playful smile.

Harry looks at him through the dark glass.

“Don't be ridiculous, Louis. Cards don't explode.”

“You know what I mean” He purrs and leaps up to give him a kiss. “You know? I liked it when you called me baby, I should call myself that more often, Louis is old-fashioned.”

Harry blinks several times.

“That's your name.”

“Yes, and when you say it, it sounds like you're mad at me.”

“Whatever you say... Baby.”

He looks at him sideways smiling brightly and suddenly he intertwines his fingers, holds his hand like a little boy and Harry lets him pull him into the mall. 

They walk a lot, too much, and enter so many stores that Harry has lost count, they have entered Adidas where Louis has tried on five pairs of shoes of different colours wearing them all and has also bought many, too many sweatshirts and yoga pants that he has only bought with the excuse that they fit his ass, Harry is confident that they fit him and doesn't make a single complaint when they get into Chanel and Louis spends about an hour trying on clothes for a total of fifteen or nearly twenty garments, they do the same at Gucci, Valentino, Armani and many other places.

All the bags are carried by Liam and Zayn, but there are too many for their strong arms to end up going around the car five times to leave the covers in the trunk, but it gets full and their cars have to be the ones that contain all of Louis' purchases.

The sun is setting by the time they leave Banana Republic and Harry puts the sunglasses on his head because he doesn't need them anymore, Louis does the same and looks at him with a smile.

“One more store and we're out of here, Daddy. I promise, I promise.”

He batted his eyelashes as flirtatiously as possible and Harry ended up nodding his fingers down the back of his head and kissing him, making him softer and more forward than anyone with eyes on his face. It doesn't matter, he enjoys the softness of her lips and doesn't want to walk away from it, but he does and takes a deep breath when he sees his little teenage boy's smile. Louis takes him by the hand one more time and leads him to Victoria's Secret where Louis shows him a bunch of women's underwear and doesn't try it on because Harry assumes he knows his own size and because maybe he is too embarrassed.

Louis gives the bags to Liam and it's supposed to be enough, especially since they are starving and their stomachs have started to digest themselves.

“What would you like for dinner, Louis? “ He asks him.

He shrugs.

“Chinese food, please.”

Harry nods, giving him credit for good manners and they return to the front of Tommy Hilfiger where Miguel and the car are, they get into the car and before Harry can hug Louis' shoulders his phone rings. Harry looks at the screen and it's not a message from work or Niall or any of his associates, but from the bank, which gives him the total amount of money he has spent on his cards today.

He has a completely serious frown when Louis, in the most rude and immature way, looks at the mobile phone invading his privacy, sees it sideways and opens his mouth with an impression when he sees the number and almost shouts.

“Wow” He whistles. “That's a lot of numbers, is that what we spent today?”

“What I've spent on you, you mean correctly.”

His intentions are not bad in saying that, but he appreciates fervently how Louis bites his mouth and has incredibly red cheeks all of a sudden. He finds his visible embarrassment adorable and wants to smile when you caress his arm, hugging him and rubbing his cheekbone against the fabric of the jacket he is wearing.

“It is fortunate that I know how to repay you.”

Harry raises an eyebrow.

“How?”

And suddenly, as if that answers all the questions inside the millionaire's head, Louis puts his knees on the carpet on the car floor, sneaking in between Harry's legs. He strokes his mules over his trousers and purrs, looking down at him with long eyelashes and beautiful eyes. Harry can't help but sink his fingers into his hair by rubbing his fingertips into his skull and stops him before he can do anything.

“Miguel," he says aloud.

“Yes, sir?”

“Get out of the car and wait for me to call you.”

Only the sound of the door closing lets him know that the driver has listened to his order and Harry takes a deep breath when they are alone, stroking his hair again and letting him put his hands on it. Louis uses his thin fingers to remove his belt and does this thing of extending it in his palms towards Harry, as if he were offering it to him to use with him. Harry doesn't understand much, but anyway he takes it and puts it aside in the seat to dedicate his attention to Louis, who doesn't take long to unbuckle his trousers and lower them enough to get his dick out of his underwear.

Harry takes a deep breath in through his nose and moves just a little bit in the leather so that he can open his legs and make Louis more comfortable. The little blue-eyed boy looks down at him and sticks out his wet, pink, small tongue to do this to wrap it around the head of his slightly red flesh. Harry twists his mouth a little when he feels a knot in the pit of his stomach and his eyelids fall out when Louis touches him again with his tongue.

It feels like a sweet sponge on him but Harry doesn't have a head to describe it or think of anything else because Louis moves it, around its entire length, from the base to the tip where he rolls it up again and makes the effort to taste it as much as he can, caresses it with his hand where his head entertains him and is so mischievous that Harry is impressed, gives him a sheet that makes him feel dizzy and he has to lift his eyes up to the roof of the car and breathe deeply so that he doesn't end up right there, he sticks his fingers in his hair a bit more as if that were possible and exhales, so noisily that the air gets stuck in his throat.

He looks at Louis again because it's a little impossible to keep his eyes off him and watches carefully as he takes it, fully, without any delay until Harry feels the beginning of his throat, it's impressive, Louis hollows his cheeks and sucks in such a splendid way that Harry complains in a moan.

“Oh, fuck. Damn, that's a good boy. Take my cock all the way down.”

He babbles, he is fully aware that perhaps his words are not understood, but at least he has done his best, his hand shakes a little when he squeezes his fingers in Louis' hair and lowers it just a little, until the tip of his nose brushes against his clothes and he is about to choke. He doesn't because Louis is fast and starts moving his head up and down taking every little corner of his daddy's thick, hard flesh.

He is good, splendid in fact, with his cheeks tightening and sucking, occasionally playing with his soaked tongue around its entire length and taking it all the way down its throat, at some point Harry has started to move his hips forward and fucks his mouth with a certain lightness that ends with a pinch of strength.

Harry grunts when he feels that he can come at any moment and is very upset when Louis steps aside to breathe, looks at him reddened to no end and slams his tongue into his daddy's dick, in the naughtiest, dirtiest way of all. Louis closes his eyes, hums.

Harry wants to tell him he looks so pretty sucking his dick, but he can't find his own voice at all. Louis batted his eyelashes once more and Harry went crazy when he took it back to the deep end, Harry had enough this time, with all the desire to come he grabbed the belt at each end with both hands and put it behind his neck, preventing Louis from backing up at will.

He squeezes it against his cock and moves his hips as much as the position allows, he is as rough as he is alone and Louis gets these really nasty gags and tears come out of his eyes when he chokes more than once, and Harry only lets go when he has run into his narrow throat just before Louis could drown.

He lets him go, hears him breathing heavily and coughing a few times, and when they are both a little calmer Harry grabs him by the forearm and lifts him into his lap. He kisses him calmly, strokes his tear-soaked cheek with warm skin, and listens to him sip his nose.

“You've been a very good boy," he mutters to him.

Louis smiles red and slightly affected.

“Was I a good boy for you, Daddy?”

“That's right, beautiful. You did a very good job.”

“Am I a good prince to you?” He ends up whispering, hiding slightly in the hand that caresses his face.

Harry nods.

“The best of all”

That's enough for both of them, Harry leaves Louis in the seat, fixes himself up and calls Miguel back to the car so they can go to the nearest Chinese restaurant for dinner. The evening is splendid and quiet on Harry's part, who listens almost gleefully as Louis is crazy to show up at his school in his new Chanel coat and have everyone die of envy because it's from the current season and totally original.

Harry doesn't want to think that Louis is too conceited, although he knows it for sure, it shows in his face, even if he wanted to ignore it and he doesn't care, because he is not so he thinks that in a way it complements him. 

When they finish dinner they leave the restaurant and in front of them there is this ice-cream parlour that Louis fancies and begs them to cross over.

“Zayn", says Harry, because he and Liam are always near them to look after them as is their job. “Take Louis to buy an ice cream, I need to talk to Liam for a second.” 

The dark man nods easily and accepts the hand and smile the little boy offers him, Harry finds the way they cross the street funny and devotes all his attention to Liam when he sees they have entered the premises. He looks at him, his hair shaven almost as much as Zayn's, with a slightly grown beard and the friendliest look of all, and yet Harry knows he is as good as Zayn at his craft.

He also knows that they are a couple or something, but it is not something he pays attention to at all.

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” Liam asks.

Harry nods.

“Nick. I want to talk about him. How many times has he approached Louis since I told you to look after him?”

“None, sir. I see him hanging around young Louis' building, but he knows I'm there and I don't let him near the infrastructure.”

“The scene you set up in my house, has it ever happened before?”

“No, sir. It's the first time, I honestly don't know how he had the guts to do something like that, but Zayn and I took care of him.”

“How?”

“He is in a delicate state, unfortunately we had to resort to force to make him understand the situation.”

Harry nods, purses his lips a little and puts his hand on Liam's shoulder, who doesn't flinch at all.

“Listen, if that scum dares to even speak to Louis again, I want you to do something, anything. I don't care, but around my partner I don't want it. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

And Harry doesn't have time to say anything else because Louis and Zayn come back, and he watches how Louis has between his fingers a cone of two ice cream balls, with jam on top and a cherry on the tip, it looks delicious so Harry accepts the spoon that the teenager sweetly offers him.

“Zayn, Liam, you don't want any ice cream? It's on my daddy's account.”

And he has the naughtiest, most flirtatious grin of all that makes Harry feel self-conscious inside. He doesn't mind buying his bodyguards a dessert and prefers to share Louis' instead of buying one for himself because it's more fun that way.


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time, Harry is afraid of rejection for a question he hasn't even asked yet. 

He is in the car with Louis on his way back from that long day of shopping and looks at him sideways when he feels he must question aloud what is going on in his head. They are getting closer and closer to Louis' apartment and he sincerely does not want to make Miguel give up that trip in vain, especially since he does not want to have to see the dreadful building in which Louis lives. 

He takes a deep breath, squeezes his arm a little around Louis' shoulders and feels him caressing his knee just a little with his fingers over his cloth pants. They have been silent for some time, but neither of them feels uncomfortable, in fact, everyone inside feels it is cosy and that only makes Harry more eager to ask.

And he thinks he's behaving like a ridiculous child of Louis' age when he gets like this, and he thinks he's too old to be nervous before the answer of a precocious boy.

He repeats to himself that if he says no, then amen.

“Louis” He calls him.

Those beautiful orbs fall on him and Harry looks at them for a few seconds before he remembers to put his feet on the ground.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

He is not quite sure whether the question takes him by surprise or whether Louis feels confused, because he only scowls slightly, and seems to think so, very much, in the most tortuous way possible that Harry for the first time feels he is going to lose his patience as he does not hear a yes or a no, but of course he does nothing and waits for Louis to decide to open his ridiculous mouth.

“I, yes. I would love to, but I have to ask my mom's permission first.”

Well, it's not what Harry expects, but of course he's satisfied. A new question is put on the tip of his tongue and this time it doesn't take him that long to ask it.

“Does your mom know you're dating me?”

“Yes” He answers it. “I tell her everything in case one of my boyfriends wants to kill me.”

Harry doesn't know if what he's saying is some kind of joke that's not funny but he doesn't say anything about it because he doesn't want to know how many boyfriends have tried to kill him, with Nick it's stress enough, he definitely doesn't want any more headaches. He watches carefully as Louis takes out the mobile he gave him last time and unlocks it with his fingerprint, looks away when he enters the messaging application because he doesn't want to invade his privacy and the sound the keys make when he presses them lets him know he's writing to his mother.

The answer comes immediately, apparently, and Louis smiles brightly as he looks at it.

”She says yes, but you must take me home before lunchtime tomorrow because we always visit Grandma after church.”

“Do you go to church with your mother?”

Louis gives her an indignant look that Harry notices so much that he hides the greatest mockery.

“I'm a son of our Lord Jesus, of course I go to church.”

Harry nods, thinking for the thousandth time that Louis is really ridiculous, and remembers that he must tell Miguel that they are no longer on their way to Louis' building. He does, and the very mention that they are going to sleep together today tickles his mouth in his stomach, somewhere in his chest, right in his heart. He ignores it because he is distracted when Louis squeezes himself and they do basically nothing in what they come to Harry's house.

He has sent a message to Zayn at some point to have Liam drop off the shopping at Louis' house and he doesn't care about that.

Eventually they manage to get to the huge house, the driver opens the door for them and they both walk along the path in the front garden. Harry opens the door and doesn't even bother to do anything but go up to his room with his fingers on Louis' waist because at some point he has found his body and brought it just a little closer to him. They go upstairs, enter the room and Harry closes the door, watches as Louis throws himself onto the bed and breathes out as if he were incredibly exhausted.

“So, Louis. Do you live alone with your mother?” Ask a question. 

Because they both know that at some point you have to touch on personal issues. 

Louis doesn't even take his face off the bed when he answers.

“That's right.”

“Where's your father? “

“He died when I was two or three. He was very sick.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“It's okay, Mom filled in the space pretty well.”

Harry nods unconvincingly and takes off his jacket.

“And what does your mother do?”

“She's a gynaecologist, specialises in childbirth. She's doing quite well.”

“And they live in that building?” He’s quite inquisitive about it.

He doesn't mean to sound so contemptuous, but he can't help himself when he thinks that apartment is abominable and uninhabitable.

Louis has a lovely laugh.

“The only person who cares about my department is you, really. Besides, I promise you our flat is really nice, we've decorated it really well.”

Harry takes you at your word.

“And your mother hasn't remarried since your father's death?”

“No, but it's not for lack of suitors or because she hasn't managed to get over it. She has a partner at the moment, his name is Javier and before you ask, no, he hasn't laid hands on me and he doesn't get ahead of himself. He's actually very nice and took almost six months to court my mother, so I think he really loves her.”

Harry really likes the way Louis talks about his mother and his new love. He is almost certain that if he could see her eyes they would glow like a pair of divine lanterns, his heart is removed from his chest and he approaches Louis with no more questions to ask, leans over his back and reaches for his soft cheek just to give him a kiss, or two, or maybe he ends up giving him four before proposing a shower.

Louis purrs.

“Do you feel like washing me, Daddy?”

Harry rolls his eyes because his proposal was not merely sexual for him to imply that.

He leaves him another kiss.

“No. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me, so if you're hungry or thirsty you can go down to the kitchen and ask.”

And just like he says, he does. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door, but without locking it, checks that the towel is in place and there is a new bar of soap in the corresponding space, he has everything in place so he undresses, leaves the clothes on the floor and crosses the glass door closing it.

He takes a shower, he doesn't wet his hair because he doesn't want to run the risk of catching a cold and he doesn't think he has time for something like that, because he has Louis on the other side of the door, in his bed lying down as if he had been there so many times that it didn't seem strange to him, as if he belonged there. 

Before long he finishes his shower and wraps his towel around his waist while he fills his toothbrush with toothpaste. He thinks that Louis needs one, so he decides that when he goes out he will ask one of the maids to get one for the precious little boy. He comes out of the bathroom, finds Louis using his phone and doesn't worry about who he is talking to and laughing at the same time, he is probably a classmate or something, it doesn't matter, Harry knows that Louis has the right to talk to whoever he wants.

Because he doesn't own it, but he still wants it to belong to him a little more than anyone else in the world.

Louis realizes his presence and blocks the screen by sitting on the bed.

“I changed my mind, I think if I want a shower before I go to sleep” He comments.

Harry is satisfied, nods his head in agreement and points to the bathroom door wanting to tell him he can do it, after all there is an extra towel and Louis is big enough not to need to be watched.

He stands up, walks over to Harry, gives him a kiss on the lips and fiddles around with the towel hanging from his hips, but in the end, he doesn't take it off or anything, which makes Harry sigh as he steps away and disappears into the bathroom. He gets dressed in a pair of cotton shorts like the T-shirt and realizes that Louis has nothing to sleep in, hopes that he won't mind being without underwear during the night and gets a pair of pyjamas identical to the one he's already wearing.

He leaves things in bed for him, leaves the room when he hears the noise of the shower stop and goes straight to his office to get his mobile phone charger, he doesn't really know when it has discharged and although it has been a real relief because he didn't want to see a single work-related message, he can't afford to be away from it for too long.  
When he returns, he finds Louis finishing up his trousers and the little one smiles at him when he is danced on his waist. Harry comes closer and Louis doesn't take a minute to put his arms around his neck because he can't seem to get away from his mouth. He fills it with kisses, so sweet, soft, loving that it makes Harry's chest full of sincere tenderness. He takes his fingers to his waist and presses it just a little against his body, ends up hugging him because yes and Louis kisses him a little more. 

They both breathe deeply and Harry at some point walks with him to the bed, they lie down in the most comfortable way, but they end up in a splendid position where Louis is left with his head on his chest and Harry with his arms around his body.

Louis looks at him resting his chin on one of his covered biceps.

“Why don't you ever smile? You should do a little, I'm sure you'd look handsome.”

“You look very handsome when you smile.”

Louis giggles.

“I know. But I want to see how you look. Come on, give me a little smile, a little smile, come on, a little smile...”

“Why are you talking like you're a retard?”

And Louis can't help but laugh out loud and Harry thinks it sounds great and in the end they keep having little conversations that end with Louis promising that someday he will model all the clothes they have bought and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

It's been an exhausting day, but it's been pretty good, for both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry has a lot of work today, perhaps more than on any other day that week, he has been here since 5:30 a.m. and in his company there were only the security employees, Niall, who was taking care of some papers that had to be delivered and signed by 7 a.m., and him.

Harry thought it was a very good idea to sleep at home that day, and perhaps he would have done so if Louis had woken up with him, but he had an empty bed next to him and a cold space that was not occupied. Louis had been gone since Sunday afternoon as agreed because his mother was waiting for him, and in the car there were so many kisses that Louis ended up with swollen lips and a red nose.

It was a real spectacle, Harry didn't want to see himself in the mirror because he knew deep down that he surely looked just like the little boy. When he arrived home that day things didn't feel very good, because everything was very quiet and Harry missed the sound of Louis' laughter or even his breathing.

Everything was pure silence and the millionaire did nothing but shut himself up in his office to work, because without Louis there he realized he had nothing else to do.

It's a bit sad, he doesn't want to think about it now because he really has too much work and needs to move things forward as soon as possible. His eyes hurt from looking at his computer screen so much, his back hurts from the position he is sitting in his damn velvet chair which is supposed to be the most comfortable garbage in the world because that is what he bought it for, and honestly he can't take it anymore.

He needs a break, because his head is hurting too, and it's throbbing so badly that it feels like it could explode at any moment. That's when Harry knows that he's had enough, that he's not going to give it any more and that if he continues at any second he could have a heart attack, talking to exaggerate of course.

He leans back in his seat, twists his mouth slightly to catch the dried-up meat and decides to drink some water because he hasn't done it for a while, opens his drawer to get his keys and goes to lunch, although it's still eleven o'clock in the morning and he's not that hungry yet, and when he looks down he finds the contract he has made with Louis.

He scowls slightly because he thinks he gave it to Niall at some point, but it turns out that he didn't, he takes it between his fingers without much interest and his eyes go towards Louis' signature, that beautiful cursive letter with the most beautiful name there can be. Harry smiles at the simple memory of that beautiful little boy, and ends up sighing because he misses him, and it's not something he really wants to say out loud.

He leafs through the contract and at the end, on the last two pages, he finds the preference clause. Harry remembers that he never finished reading it and that he has not spoken to Louis about it either, so he thinks that today is a good time and so he kills two birds with one stone by spending some time with him.

Yes, Harry agrees with his mental decision and looks for his mobile phone to send a message to Leon and tell him to bring Louis to his office. The bodyguard replies that he is still in class and Harry struggles to get him out of there no matter what or wait for his departure time and not interrupt his learning process.

Harry is selfish and writes to Liam to make up an excuse and take him away.

He won't mind listening to Louis' complaints if he has any, and will most likely shut him up with kisses so that he doesn't scream as much as the first few times he went to get him, which he considered to be a kidnapping.

Harry leaves the contract on the desk, picks up the office phone and dials Manuel, who doesn't really let the first ring when he has answered.

"Yes, Mr. Styles," says the assistant, with all the professionalism dancing in his nervous voice.

Harry rests the earpiece between his cheek and shoulder so that he can pay attention to what Louis likes, concentrating on the word "Choking" in his beautiful cursive. His eyebrows are raised involuntarily.

“Manuel. I need you to cancel the meetings I have from 12:30 to 4:45 and move them to the next day, tell everyone involved please and excuse yourself for me, tell him that, I don't know, I've had an inconvenience and I won't be able to attend.”

“All right, sir. Right away.”

“Ah, and do me a favor and order some food to be brought here, enough for two people. I'm not planning on going out.”

“Would you like anything in particular?”

“Huh, I'm not really interested, anything's fine. “

“All right, sir. “

Harry nods to himself and hangs up the phone, his eyes continuing to wander on the sheet this time with more attention, being severely impressed by the things that this precocious little teenager likes. Harry would like to believe that he hasn't really dealt with any of the things he says, but considering that his former partner was someone as violent as Nick and that he doesn't know who else he has been curious about because he doesn't know if he is so surprised to see that Louis likes to be tied down.

He's not unimpressed, though. Because he honestly has not done any of those things and the most he has ever had is casual sex of a single and exclusive night where the day after nor those who follow gets in touch with those people, and in all those occasions only tried a position because it is not that he is the most creative person when it comes to being in bed.

It means that he'll also have to look up all that stuff on the Internet like he did the first time when he discovered the terms that he and Louis now use and he expects to find less explicit videos of how to do all that because he honestly doesn't feel like touching himself in the office or anything like that.

The door is knocked, Harry takes his eyes to it and informs whoever is on the other side that he can come in.

Manuel pokes his head out as soon as he opens the glass.

“Excuse me, sir. Your food has arrived, I hope you don't mind the hamburgers, and your son has just arrived too.”

Harry blinks about twice without understanding what he means by the last thing he said.

“My son?” He inquires.

Manuel is visibly swallowing.

“Yes, Mr Styles. The young man who came in last time, the one with the blue eyes who says you're his father.”

Either Louis is playing tricks on him or Manuel is a complete fool to believe that little boy is his son. 

Harry has no time to deal with it, he tells him to let Louis in and bring the food. The assistant leaves it on the desk and apologizes by letting Louis in, who once again looks heavenly in that school uniform, only this time it looks like it's his turn for physical education, because he's wearing this exercise shirt with the school logo and vibrant red pants with white stripes on the sides that fit his stuffed thighs and exquisite back cheeks, the only place the garment fits loosely is on his calves and not really that much.  
When Harry lifts his eyes to his face he finds a scowl and arms crossed over his chest.

“Hello, Louis” He greets him.

“I was in the middle of a history lesson when a teacher happened to show up saying that something had happened to my father, and as far as I know, the only one I call Daddy is you.”

Harry doesn't honestly know where he's going with all this talk.

“So?” He responds with a certain disinterest.

“So? What do you mean, so?” He raises his arms in exasperation. “I nearly died of fright! I thought you'd had an accident, had your millions stolen, died and a thousand other things! You can't just send Liam to pull me out of school on the grounds that something bad has happened! I'm seventeen years old, I'm an emotional person and I suffer from nerves. Do you want me to die of a stroke?”

“You're raising your voice a lot and being aggressive. You can sit down and when you decide to calm down you can talk to me, until then I don't want to hear you say one more thing.”

And the order is given, and Louis drops his jaw and arms to the floor as soon as he finishes listening to it, his lips pout and his eyebrows crease so much that Harry wouldn't be impressed if he stomped on the floor in a tantrum. 

Louis walks over to the chair in front of the desk, lets himself fall, and doesn't look at him for a second. Harry takes a deep breath and takes the food out of the bags, checks what the hamburgers are made of, and puts one in front of Louis, next to the potato and soda service he brings. The beautiful and angry boy looks sideways and even with his spoiled attitude grabs one of the fries and puts it in his mouth.

Harry takes a bite of his food and waits patiently for Louis to deign to erase that expression from his face. He does so, his shoulders and gesture calm down, he takes a sip of his soda and looks at it under those thick and divine eyelashes.

“Daddy” He murmurs slowly, as mellow as he is alone, and with every intention of apologizing.

“Are you going to keep shouting?”

“No.”

“Are you going to throw another tantrum?”

“Neither.”

Harry squints a little.

“Who do you belong to?”

And Louis seems to melt in his seat and want to let out a sob when he answers.

“To you, Daddy.”

“Good boy” He praises.

Louis smiles brightly at him and happily eats his lunch.

“I hope you've warned your mother that you're not going home yet.”

Louis nods.

“I wrote to her in Liam's car, she told me to be home before seven because she wants us to have dinner together.”

“Any special occasion?”

“No, it's just that we're used to eating and watching a movie right after.”

Harry nods and maybe he's very pleased that Louis has such a good relationship with his mother. It's a relief, he wouldn't want to have to deal with the feelings of a totally dysfunctional family on the part of that teenager, it would be too much stress for him and Harry doesn't think he can handle one more dose of that.

Both eat between small talks, Harry asks him about his day and why he didn't get a picture of what he was wearing today. Louis excuses himself by saying that he was up late and didn't have time, and it is blatantly suggested that he can now see what is under his pants at close range without any problem, which reminds Harry of the reason he has sent for him.

Harry takes a long sip of his drink clearing his throat of any trace of food and watches Louis wipe his mouth with a napkin.

“I imagine you remember the contract we made when we started our relationship” Mention, Louis nods cautiously. “We need to talk about that.”

“Do you... Do you want to change anything?”

Harry notices the nerve in Louis' voice and wonders if he looks serious enough to think something is wrong, he doesn't mean to scare him so he tries at all costs to look calmer, maybe smile at him or look less threatening, but Harry just manages to lower his shoulders and that's it.

That's it. 

He's a basket case, Louis is taking a deep breath.

“No, I don't want to change anything. I just want to discuss your preferences, I have finished reading them and I must confess that I have not tried any of these things, and I would like you to be able to explain to me what they consist of since I want to fulfill my part of this relationship.”

Louis nibbles his lips a little and puts his elbows on the wood of his desk.

“Our sugar relationship?”

Harry feels the corners of his mouth lifting up in a smile, he really can try, but then he notices the distressed gleam in Louis' eyes and now he just worries.

“What's wrong, Louis?” He asks him.

He sees him twisting his mouth a little uncomfortably and looks like he's going to cry.

“It's just, you're going to leave me if I explain all that.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“Why would I do that?”

Louis takes a deep breath.

“I'm a little sick.”

“What do you mean?”

“That's what Nick said, that I was sick because I like everything…” 

“Did you do these things when you were together?”

Louis is visibly swallowing, Harry looks unfazed, although inside he's quite upset.

“Huh, no. Actually, he never did anything I liked, he always used me to please himself and already, in fact, he said I was just a toy to fuck and nothing more. He wouldn't even let me finish, I didn't like it at all.”

Harry thinks that Louis breaks a little between memories and does not explain how a beautiful lamb like him could have ended up in the clutches of a cursed wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

When Louis manages to calm down from whatever is going on in his head, Harry allows himself to appreciate the way he beats his eyelashes to perhaps dispel the tears he may have had to hold back, as he sinks his cheeks getting his sharp cheekbones marked in an exquisite way and then clicks his tongue just a little to let himself fall on the back of the chair and breathe deeply, he seems defeated, exhausted to no end.

“We don't need to do anything from that list," Louis says. He clears his throat with a grimace. “We can have vanilla sex, I'm sure with the missionary position we can, we can have fun.”

And maybe not, Harry doesn't think they can have a good time knowing that he has preferences in some things, maybe a lot. He is simply dismayed and a little offended because he is sure that if it were up to him Louis would not hesitate to do the things he likes, and Harry thinks he can do the same for him.

“I would like us to honor the contract, if I put that list in, it was with the intention that we would both benefit from this relationship. So, if you would be so kind as to explain these things to me, I would be very grateful.”

Louis bites his mouth, closes his eyes as if he were analyzing the words coming out of Harry's mouth and he is losing a little bit of patience about this. He is not very good at insisting, in fact he is bothered by the idea of begging for things and getting to the point of annoyance.

“Well," answers Louis. “But you must promise not to think I am crazy.”

“I give you my word.”

“No, nothing like that." He denies several times, Harry frowning because his word is worth more than anything else.

Well, maybe that way is a little better and it's a fact that Harry is not going to object, so he leans forward at the desk and Louis basically stands on top of the wood to get to his mouth. 

His thin fingers slip into the skin at the back of his neck, just under his shirt collar to gently caress him, they don't even open their mouths or touch their tongues, it's a really simple kiss, but when Louis walks away his cheeks are tenderly red and he seems very happy with the treatment he has given.

They both sit upright in the chairs and Harry crosses his legs, putting his hands in his lap, and waits patiently for Louis to speak.

“What don't you know about that list, Daddy?”

Harry is tempted to tell him nothing, but he doesn't want to go through the petty pain of appearing ignorant in the face of all that, considering that he's only been around a few years and Louis is only seventeen and already knows a little bit about everything. He clears his throat and without saying a word extends his hand towards the desk and grabs the contract. He leafs through it until he reaches the last pages whose content he needs and decides to mention it from the beginning.

His eyes wander to the top of the list.

“It says BDSM here. What does that mean?”

Louis twists his mouth a little, raises his eyes to the ceiling and doesn't seem to want to respond at all when his cheeks turn as brightly as possible. It's lovely, Harry wants to appreciate it, but he's really waiting for an answer.

“It is one, a sadomasochistic practice where there is a dominant and a submissive one.”

Harry doesn't seem to be bothered by the response, Louis looks a little relieved at his lack of reaction.

“And what do the acronyms mean?”

“Eh, if I remember correctly it is bondage and discipline; domination and submission; sadism and masochism. BDSM.”

“I understand. Does information appear on the Internet that goes deeper into this subject?”

“Everything appears on the Internet, Daddy. But yes, you can look it up if you like.”

“All right” He looks down on the contract. “It says here that you like spanking, and choking games, known as choke play. What does choke play mean? Do you like being hanged?”

Louis purses his lips, a little uncomfortable, Harry notices it so much that he squeezes his chest so he decides to talk.

“If you don't want to continue we can leave it here, you don't have to tell me things if you are not comfortable with them, I don't want to do it this way” He clarifies.

Because it's true.

And the little blue-eyed boy breathes and his shoulders drop and he tilts his head slightly with a tiny smile on his lips, and maybe now he seems a little happier after having heard him be so considerate of him.

“'m fine," he says. He squints his eye a little and looks at him almost with disdain, Harry waits patiently for his answer. "Yes, I like good fingers around my neck, yours will be pretty good, but I don't want to die either. It's, you just have to squeeze, just enough to make me red and close my eyes.”

“And how will I know when I'm squeezing too hard?”

“When you're looking for the BDSM information you'll find out.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders slightly without any problem, he will make sure he finds out all about that strange term. 

He moves his eyes to the next preference on the list.

“You like role-playing, in parentheses you put pet play. Does that mean that of all the role-playing you like the most?”

“Yes.“

“And what is it about?”

“Well, basically it's me pretending to be a cat for you, or a puppy, or whatever animal you really like.”

“Ah, I get it. I don't agree with bestiality, Louis.”

“What? No! It's not that!” He fidget in your seat, Harry's eyebrows are raised because he doesn't understand your sudden reaction. Louis denies many times with his head and seems to swallow a lot of saliva. “It's not bestiality, there's nothing related to it, at least, I don't think so. You just have to call me a kitten, and buy me ears and a tail or something and make me stand on my knees so I can suck your dick or something, I'm not a cat, or a dog, or any kind of animal, I just like to be called one.”

“Oh, I think I understand now. You like to dress up as an animal like it's Halloween and pretend to be something you're not.”

“If you say it like that I'm going to get depressed.”

“I'm sorry. Let's continue. You like foreplay, oh that's what it is.”

“Congratulations," Louis interrupts.

Harry raises his eyes, seeing how he rolls his eyes, and when he realizes that he is being watched, he makes a terrified grimace and raises his hands in apology. The millionaire slowly denies, thinking that he is really a child, and continues reading.

“You like toys, and there are plenty of them here. “

“I am a person who enjoys his adolescence.”

“That doesn't make sense, Louis. Anyway, I'd like to mention them.”

“Go ahead.”

“Rings, in parentheses you put buttplugs, vibrators and again you put in between signs, for the anus; dildos, anal sockets” He stops, he looks at him. “I don't know what those are.”

Louis stirs himself in the seat just a little bit, in the most concealed way possible, but Harry is thorough and notices the slightest detail.

“They are like marbles of different sizes that you can get into, you know, there.”

“Okay. Interesting. Did you also put a ring for "prince" parts? What?”

Harry looks up at him again a bit confused and perhaps enjoys the exasperation and embarrassment visible on Louis' face.

“I didn't want to write penis, I felt embarrassed by it”

He simply thinks Louis is adorable and too ridiculous considering everything he has written in that contract, but Harry keeps coming back to his reading. 

“You like gagballs and you made it clear that they are a type of gag, you have a slight fondness for nipple clamps and verbal degradation. I think I know what the latter means and I'm not sure I agree. Can you explain?”

“I don't really want to talk about it.”

Harry nods, has no problem and comes up with something. 

He slaps his lap, calling Louis' attention to himself. He jumps out of the chair and goes straight to his legs, sits on them with a little smile, and quickly wraps his arms around his broad shoulders.

He moves his fingers over the keyboard and presses the Enter key so that the page begins to load, Louis gasps quietly when he sees what appears and carries his blue orbs like a pair of glittering jewels towards him, Harry allows himself to pat him on the back and sits him straight on his lap so he can see the computer better.

He brings his lips close to his ear and leaves a light kiss on the corner of his chin.

“I'm a little curious about those dildos and all those rings, so I thought this might be a help, don't you think?”

Louis bites his mouth slightly and nods, Harry moves the computer mouse to turn down the volume and starts the video he has been looking for, which is just a way to annoy the little boy on his legs and you find yourself reddened to the point of no return. 

Louis' chest swells when the video starts and in front of his eyes a boy appears, a beautiful one with a pair of splendid back cheeks, almost similar to Louis'. He is kneeling on a bed, with his chest facing the camera and his hands handcuffed, he also has one of those jaws in his mouth and Harry sees that it is nothing more than a ball attached to a necklace, he is wearing nipple clamps and there is a kind of ring around the head of his dick that tightens it slightly.

In the most complicated way, or at least for Harry, the boy manages to grab a really thick and shiny dildo, visibly prepared beforehand so that he can receive it. Louis looks away when he sees the boy rubbing the back entrance with the tip of the toy and Harry denies.

“No, no, no. Look at him.”

He grabs his cheeks with one hand and makes him look at the screen, Louis lets out a little cry when he sees how the boy sinks himself into that thickness and it is not that he is being tortured, at least not in that way, it is simply that perhaps he wishes, so much, to be in the place of that boy who cannot just see him without feeling affected.

Harry hears him let out a tiny groan as the boy in the video rotates his hips and has his cheeks so furrowed and his eyes too closed that it's as if he can't make any other facial expression, and perhaps he thinks of letting go of his face to bring his hands up to his school pants. Louis bites his mouth very hard raising his hips to help him, he doesn't put up any opposition because it's not what he wants.

He needs attention and Harry notices this, so without much ado he pulls the fabric down and gets to see the beautiful feminine fabric around him, tight and almost wet in front because little Louis is simply hot and Harry may enjoy it very much. He leans over it.

“Apparently this is what you like.” Louis drowns a moan in his throat when Harry puts his hands on his back cheeks. “Look how hard and hot you are just looking at that boy. Is that what you want me to do with you? You want me to put all those things on you and let you fuck that toy in front of me? Is that how you like it, little prince?”

Louis seems not to hold those words and visibly melts in his arms, drops forward a bit to lean on the desk, while looking at the video and nods his head in agreement. Harry does not expect an answer, however, his own ears are busy delighting in the sweet sound coming from Louis' lips and with all the intention of playing a little he takes one of his fingers to his mouth and with the other hand he pulls down his panties.

He pulls his buttocks apart and starts rubbing his own soggy finger against his tight, tiny entrance. Louis' legs tremble on his lap and Harry pushes his finger in, as deep as he can, feeling the warm flesh wrap around him almost by inertia. Harry hums, with his free hand he throws Louis back until his beautiful, exhausted head is over his shoulder and he manages to touch his mouth.

He kisses him, with all the slowness with which he moves his own finger, and he has no intention of doing anything but messing up his hole, irritating him enough to make him beg, but since Harry is entertained by his mouth he knows he won't be able to talk so he doesn't expect much. He strokes his chest with his free hand, over the school sports shirt, Louis holds his forearms and whines against his lips when his thick fingers reach his crotch.

And Harry touches him, and he is gentle everywhere he caresses, from back to front and somehow Louis goes crazy and moves his hips and Harry lets him because he likes it a little bit, maybe too much, to see him looking for his own pleasure. He lets him get it and helps him a little by rubbing the soggy tip of his dick with his thumb. 

Louis runs when he brushes the most sensitive spot with his only finger, Harry bites his mouth so that it doesn't make too much noise and lets it spill on his desk without any problem.

The teenager is panting exhausted, Harry looks at him in the eyes feeling that the air he once had in his lungs has been extinguished and he feels lost in those orbs, he blinks, but he doesn't even feel the movement, he feels himself lost in that blue that doesn't know how to return.

But he succeeds and that is because Louis speaks.

“Daddy” murmurs, hoarse from his dry throat.

Harry gives him a little kiss at the corner of his lip and carefully pulls his finger out, Louis grimaces.

"You'd better pull yourself together because we're going shopping now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Harry holds Louis' hand without any misgivings or embarrassment as they walk to the company elevator to get out of there, there are probably too many looks on their faces, some more curious than others, perhaps a few who judge the meaning of that finger link and others simply carry on with their work because they don't want to be caught sticking their noses where it doesn't belong and suffer the consequences of immediate unemployment.

They get into the elevator, Louis doesn't hesitate to hug his side and be the most adorable little thing in Harry's eyes. At some point he may well be disgusted by how mellow Louis is, but when he sees the blue orbs shining in joy he cannot help but consider him precious. 

The movement of the elevator stops suddenly and that catches the attention of both of them. The doors open, Harry puts his arm around Louis' shoulder and they walk through the company lobby, leaving without looking at their sides, no matter what, and Miguel is soon opening the car door for them. Harry enters first, because he always likes to be in the center of the seats and have Louis on his right.

He settles in as he always has and makes a small habit of putting his arm around Louis and having his little flirty hand on his knee. Miguel gets into the car and looks at them in the rearview mirror.

“Where do you want me to take you, sir," asks the driver.

Harry doesn't even look at him when he answers, because he is too busy holding Louis against his body and leaving him kissing on the skin of his temple.

“To the nearest sex shop, please.”

If Miguel looks at them in the strangest way they don't notice anything because they kiss several times on the lips, on the cheeks, on the corner of the chin and a few times slightly near the ear. Louis giggles charmingly and Harry's cell phone vibrates in his pocket from all the messages he is receiving.

At some point they arrive at the store, Miguel parks the car in one of the available parking lots and opens the door for them. Louis comes out, looks around as if he feels that thousands of eyes are on them and Harry comes out with his cell phone in his hand watching their notifications. Blindly, or almost blindly, he manages to grab Louis' hand and allows him to take them both inside because he is a little busy right now. 

Harry watches out of the corner of his eye as the door slides open thanks to the sensor and they enter, he allows himself to take his eyes off the screen and examines the place, it looks like any other store, with shelves to and fro and a red curtain hanging in the corner, there are a few people, Harry estimates that there are eight in total and thinks that it's not bad at all.

“Where should we start, Daddy?” Louis asks him, drawing his attention to himself.

Harry puts his cell phone in his pocket and closes his eyes just a little.

“We have to get you a couple of ropes to see if you are calm, you haven't stopped jumping since we came in.“

It is not a scolding, Harry considers it as an observation and sees how Louis bites his lips and stops bouncing next to him, the little one nods in agreement and it is a good start when one of the store employees approaches them.

It's a girl, she has a name tag, but Harry doesn't care that her name is Cindy.

“Welcome to Exotic. Are you looking for something specific?” She asks them.

Louis looks at Harry.

The millionaire answers. 

“We are looking for several things, but for now we need to see the ropes.”

“Come this way, please.”

Cindy leads them down one of the aisles and stops pointing at the bottom of one of the shelves.

“We have a lot of variety of ropes here, we have sackcloth, padded, rubber, there are chains if you are interested. The colors are varied as you can see, and if you allow me I recommend the quilted ones, they mark the skin in the same way as the sack ones, but they don't burn it, and they are very pretty when you wear them.”

Harry takes that recommendation into consideration and looks at Cindy.

“We'll choose the quilts, I like them. What color would you like, Louis?

When Harry wears the eyes of the teenager he sees that he has slightly red cheekbones.

“Uhm, I like several. The blue one looks very pretty and the pink one too, oh look, that yellow one looks very pretty. Oh my, how hard.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“We want all the ones he just mentioned.”

Cindy nods.

“Would you like me to get a basket for you?”

“If you'd be so kind.”

The employee gives them a soft smile full of kindness and disappears to go find what she has proposed. Harry slides his eyes to Louis, who is concentrating on seeing something on the top of the shelf. Harry quickly looks over there and finds what looks like necklaces he has usually seen on animals, only they have titles engraved on them that don't fit.

“Do you like them?” He asks.

Louis blinks.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to wear those?”

“I... if it's not too much trouble.”

And he seems so ashamed that Harry doesn't believe that the little boy is real, he wants to hide him in his arms, to fill his face with kisses to see if the redness will go away and to take away his eternal shame even though the one who likes all that is no one else but him and Harry is only discovering if he likes it too.

He does nothing of the sort because Cindy appears with a basket hanging from her arm and puts in the ropes they have selected.

“We'd like some of those necklaces up there too, please," says Harry.

“Sure, which ones?” 

“Louis. Please choose.”

“Well, I like that pink one with glitter, and the black one there, the white one is very nice and oh look, that one has glittering stones! I also like it, and the two that have the chain attached, oh and that one too, and the one on the right. “

All the necklaces fall straight into the basket and Harry thinks that Louis is losing his shame little by little as Cindy teaches him more things. They arrive at the shelves of the vibrators, Harry is dismayed to see one that looks like a toothbrush, but Cindy explains to him that it is for the anus, he asks her to enter three of those and lets Louis select the colors, sizes and thickness that he likes, they go to the section of the tweezers, the handcuffs and other things that Harry no longer pays attention to because his phone has started ringing.

He has a lot of notifications and suddenly a call comes in.

“Louis, I have to answer my cell phone. Please continue with our purchase and don't hesitate to take what you think is best for you, I insist.”

“Okay, daddy” Smile widely.

Harry steps aside to pick up the line because it turns out that it is Niall who is contacting him to talk about a contract that some clients have to sign and have not wanted, he is supposed to have it already resolved as a lawyer, but it is your duty as an employee to communicate any inconvenience to Harry about what is legally happening with his company. They talk about certain other issues, Harry avoids raising his voice and takes a look at Louis at some point, realizing that Cindy is no longer with him and instead there is a couple talking to the little boy.

Harry wonders who they are, but doesn't hang up his phone call or pretend to show up in front of them to let them know that Louis isn't coming alone, no. He lets him do what he has to do and trusts him enough to let him hold that toy in front of that boy who hasn't stopped looking at it while the girl talks to him. 

When they leave and Louis seems nice enough to wave goodbye, he tells Niall that he must go, hangs up the cell phone, puts it in his pocket and Cindy appears with a new basket because apparently the other one has been filled and is on the counter next to the cash register.

She asks him, "Are we ready yet, Louis?”

He shakes his head and leaves the toy that was in his hands inside the basket, batting his eyelashes in her direction and Harry glorifies him in his head for that action.

“Still missing are the handcuffs and paddles, oh, are there those with a heart on the end?”

“That's right," answers Cindy. “They're in the next aisle.“

Cindy goes ahead of them and Louis hooks onto Harry's arm, and suddenly he makes this gossipy little boy face that would whisper the biggest secret of all.

“Did you get to see the couple who approached me? Because you won't believe what they proposed.”

“What?”

“A threesome," he exclaims in a whisper. Harry frowned. “At first I thought they were crazy to ask me for something like that, but then I realized that we are in a sex shop, for sure it is normal to ask about these things since everyone has similar tastes. Anyway, I told them no, thanks for the offer but of course I couldn't accept because I'm already busy, for you of course, and they said it was okay but if we changed our minds we could call them. The girl was going to give me her number, I panicked and told them that I was sixteen and let me tell you that the only person who is not afraid of prison is you because they left faster than lightning.”

And the anecdote is funny because of the way Louis tells it, but Harry finds the indecent proposal made to him disrespectful.

“You're not sixteen.”

“No, but I don't want to have a threesome either. I lied about that, silly daddy.”

He doesn't say anything about it, he doesn't want to hear about it so he just gives him a kiss on the lips that makes Louis hum and smile broadly, and he looks magnificent, like an angel in his arms, surrendered at his feet and totally in love.

In love?

Harry doesn't think he loves him to that extent, maybe he loves his credit cards more than anything else, but he doesn't think it's possible for that little guy to love him with all his heart, and Harry doesn't know if he loves him that way because he doesn't think much of love.

“Oh, Daddy, look at the gags!”

And they go straight to them, and they may have filled two baskets and when it came time to pay the bill it was too expensive and Harry doesn't care at all because every day of his life he has broken his back to have millions and millions that he never spent before and now he has someone to do it with.

The smile and the red cheeks that Louis has the moment that Zayn enters the store and carries the bags is worth every figure of everything Harry has spent.

They leave the store, Harry sees Zayn enter the shopping in the trunk of the car and returns to his with Liam, who has been following them closely watching their backs as is their job. They get into the car, Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and looks at him from down there with glowing eyes.

“Can we use a few of those things tonight, Daddy? I promise to be a good boy.”

It's a lovely offer, but Harry declines.

“No. You have school tomorrow and must do your homework and go to bed early to get a good night's sleep.”

“Hey, take it easy, old man. Remember, you're not my real father.” He puts his hand against his cheek and lowers his voice. “It's all a game, you know?

Harry looks at him.

“It's lucky for you that the spit is free and the words don't cost anything.”

And maybe the laugh that Louis lets out is the most precious thing of the day, and although Harry has said it seriously, he is very pleased that Louis takes the things he says with such humor, not knowing that, in reality, when he is in the solitude of his room and has the comfort of his pillow, he cries for each and every one of them.

Harry takes Louis to his dreadful apartment, gives him a long kiss goodnight that leaves him bright and embarrassed and tells him he will call him tomorrow. When Harry returns home, he empties one of his cupboards to put all the toys he has bought in order.


	15. Chapter 15

It must be almost noon by now and Harry is sitting in his office with his best Niall lawyer in front of him. The desk is filled with papers consisting of contracts and conditions that Harry must affirm and authorize, the millionaire now rolling his eyes over an expired offer document, and both of them were looking at the clauses for something that was in their absolute best interest, but honestly they have been at it all morning that neither of them can stand it anymore.

So Niall, with all the confidence he can have because in addition to being Harry's lawyer he is also one of his only friends, decides to back down in the seat and take a deep breath.

“This is exhausting," says the lawyer. Harry raises his eyes to him. “If I see one more letter on an empty stomach I'm going to kill myself with your pen, by the way, it's very pretty, where did you get it?”

“Gucci”. He answers without even looking at the utensil, it is supposed to be a golden pen with black ink that is worth about 100 dollars in the United States; Harry has gotten it for a little more expensive and honestly it is like any other pen. “I don't think Josh would like you to die," he adds.

Niall raises his eyebrows with some impression and then erases any trace of emotion from his face. He frowned, ran a hand through his brown hair and snorted.

“Josh? The chief executive? Do me a favor, Harry, why should he care if I die on that man?”

“Because you fuck in the file cabinets.”

Niall gasps in the most exaggerated and indignant way possible, Harry rolls his eyes and takes them to the contract only to realize that he can't see a single letter either, so he leaves it on the desk and pays attention to Niall.

“We what? Who's been filling your head with so much... Okay, yeah, we've been having relations in the file cabinet, I'll go get my stuff at the end of the day and a new job.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Niall. You're not fired.

“You're not?”

Harry's breathing and denying.

“Of course not. We're friends, I love you very much and you're the only lawyer who hasn't tried to steal money from me and that's why he's free and not in jail.”

Niall smiles almost relieved and Harry appreciates a slight blush on his cheeks.

“God. Thank you, Harry. I'm very fond of you too.”

“So are you a formal couple or are you just out having fun?”

“Well,” he scratches his neck. “Now we're a formal couple, even though we haven't said it publicly or anything like that, only my parents know and Josh's mother because you know his dad's not around and stuff. And, I don't know, we're not ashamed of each other, but we also don't think it should be the world's business what he and I have, you know?”

Harry nods, totally understands and thinks it's a wise decision, after all he's in the same situation with Louis. Only a few people know this.

“I'm very happy that they're together. You can tell they're getting along if one of the file cabinet drawers has a dent in it.”

“Who was the jerk who ratted us out?”

“O'Nelly.”

“Bastard.”

Harry wants to laugh when he sees him clench his fingers in a fist and look down at the floor.

“I'm two words away from getting him out of here, I don't like it much either.”

Niall is about to say something to him when the office door is knocked. Harry tells whoever is there to come in and Manuel opens the glass with a small smile and a folder in his hands.

“Sir, I have here the management charts, next month's budget, calculations for your card payments, and the monthly financial report," says the assistant. Harry beckons him to come over so he can put the folder on his desk. “Oh, your son is here too, shall I let him in?”

“Yes, Manuel.“

The boy tilts his head slightly and leaves the office so Niall can finally laugh out loud.

“Son?” Inquires. “Since when do you have a son?”

“Hello, Daddy," Louis suddenly exclaims as he enters.

The millionaire and the lawyer look at him, he has a bright, flirtatious smile on his lips and seems slightly excited to be there. Harry for the first time sees the backpack hanging from his back and wonders if Liam hasn't taken it home before so he could leave it.

He frowned a bit and was about to ask Louis about his visit when his phone vibrated in a message, he picked it up, slid his fingers across the screen and saw that it was Liam telling him that he had taken Louis straight there because Nicholas was outside the building where the little boy lives, but that he and Zayn were already taking care of it.

Niall and Louis' voice catches his attention.

“What's your name, friend?”

“I'm Louis. And you?” 

“Niall Horan. Wait, you're that Louis? The one with the contract for all that sugar daddy and sugar baby stuff and aha?”

Louis bites his lips a little bit shrugging.

“Huh, yeah. That's me.” 

Suddenly Niall laughs and Louis shrinks, and Harry watches carefully as his cheeks and nose turn red and he looks like he's going to cry any minute.

“That's why Manuel called you his son. That boy is no longer clueless and stupid because he can't.”

“Niall, that's enough.” His lawyer's laughter fades completely. He looks up at Louis. “Come here, Louis.”

The blue-eyed boy shuffles his feet, breathing deeply, and manages to reach him and fall into his lap. Harry wraps his arms around his waist, strokes his side with one of his hands and inhales from behind his own lungs as if he were exhausted.

“What has happened?," he mutters, quietly to himself. “Liam told me that Nick was in your apartment.”

“Yes. It's lucky Mom's not going there right now, but he was waiting for me at the door of the building, he had a bat.”

“A bat? Are you okay?”

Louis nods.

“Yeah, I don't think he even got to see me. Liam got me out of there quickly, but I'm worried about him, what if Nick hits him?”

Harry sighs and runs his hand behind his back.

“Zayn is with him. You don't have to worry about that.”

Louis shakes his head in affirmation and straightens up by putting his arms around Harry's shoulders. He sinks his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, rubbing his skin with the tips of his fingertips and rubbing his nose with the tip of his nose, Harry takes a deep breath, as if trying to inhale every essence of that divine little boy.

He kisses him himself, because he finds the wait unsettling and Louis' games are not as much fun. He holds his back to bring him a little closer and opens his lips, caresses his tongue, slowly, calmly, in no hurry other than to savor the refreshing mint flavor that lives in his mouth because it turns out that Louis has had a piece of gum inside but apparently got rid of it before he arrived or something like that.

Someone clears his throat behind his back.

“Friends, hello. I'm still here.”

Louis giggles a little more and hugs Harry's neck. 

“Would you like to join in?” He purrs.

It's a joke.

Harry doesn't get it.

“Louis” mentions and his voice is so severe that the boy shivers in his arms.

“It's a joke, Harry. Thanks for the offer, Louis. But I have a partner and neither of us likes the polygamy thing.” 

“My daddy doesn't like it either.” He comments and turns his face to give him kisses on the cheek, hoping that his annoying face will disappear.

But that doesn't happen, so Louis looks at him and puts his thumb between his eyebrow skin in an attempt to calm that frown. This time he succeeds, because Harry seems to lose himself in the tenderness that sparkles in his eyes and in the shiny porcelain face that that little boy possesses. 

So beautiful, precious, with divine cheekbones and lips of pure gold, Harry thinks there is no one else in the world who looks as heavenly as Louis does.

“So much the better," whispers Louis when he sees that Harry is calmer. He gives him a kiss and turns his attention to Niall. “So, Niall. Who's your partner? Is he cute?”

And so they begin the most trivial conversation that can exist where they talk about everything and at the same time nothing because they are things that are not merely important but that they enjoy. And Harry has the hidden pleasure of delighting in Louis' laughter, with his way of articulating with his hands, of wiggling over his lap in a discreet and so flirtatious way that it doesn't even seem like he does it on purpose.

He gets along with Niall and they both talk too much. Harry barely integrates because he has never been one to speak so much and at some point they order food, and at some other time Niall helps Louis with his homework because Harry has to keep working and the lawyer is glad he finished school many years ago.

It is possible that Harry's heart beats fervently as he looks away from the computer and sees Louis lying on the floor, in that uniform that makes him look so flirtatious as he swings his legs in the air with the back of his pencil against his lips and one of his best friends helping him study.

Perhaps Harry has feelings for Louis, although he doesn't have the capacity to know if Louis has them for him.


	16. Chapter 16

If Harry had to count on his fingers the times he comes home exhausted he would need to buy several hands or many people who could count on him because his hands sincerely do not come close to the number indicated.

An exhausted sigh escapes his lips and he can't do anything but drag his feet up the stairs. One of the housekeepers tells him that dinner is ready, but Harry politely declines, saying he just wants to rest because he can't stand for another second.

It's lucky he makes it to his room and when he sees his bed the greatest relief floods his whole body, but Harry doesn't turn to her at all, what he does is go to his shelf to start emptying his pockets so he can undress, look for his pajamas and underwear and go straight to the bathroom without thinking about anything or anyone with the phone in his hand.

He enters the bathroom, leaves his cell phone on top of the toilet seat, listens to the squeaking noise of the faucet as he turns it to flush and walks naked to the shelf where his soaps are. He bites his lip a little, thinking about what smell would be best for the bubble bath he plans to take, and decides that the peach smell sounds pretty good. So he takes the jar between his fingers, opens it and wastes an exorbitant amount inside the water, when he sees that the tub is already full of water and full of bubbles he closes the tap, leaves the liquid soap in a corner and goes inside.

His arms hang from the edges as he sinks to his chin, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling the warm water glide over his muscles and relaxes them, stroking him until he feels he is floating and can fall asleep right then and there, but he doesn't.

He opens his eyes by blinking and extends his arm to grab his cell phone, slides his dry finger across the screen and sees that he has too many notifications that he doesn't care about now because he's no longer on the clock and decides to look up Louis' number. He finds it right away because he's in the favorites section and puts the speakerphone down on the toilet seat to sink again.

The line echoes in the bathroom and at the third tone it is picked up.

“Hello, Daddy!”

Harry hums quietly as he hears his little boy's sweet voice.

“Good evening, Louis. How are you?”

“A little tired, and you?”

“Very tired." He answers and furrows his eyebrows a little. “Why are you tired? Has it been a bad day for you?”

“No. It's been good, it's just that we're going into monthly exams to go out for December vacation and they've left us a lot of practice to study and now I have to start doing a reading report.”

“Interesting. I am very happy not to be at school, it is a doomed place and full of unhappiness and stress.”

Louis has a little laugh.

“Thanks for the support, Daddy. I appreciate it very much.”

“I wasn't trying to comfort you, but you're welcome, anytime.”

And the little one laughs a little louder now and maybe Harry will relax his muscles a little more and close his eyes delighting in that wonderful sound. When Louis finishes Harry decides to speak.

“I'm sorry I didn't send for you at lunchtime. I got caught up in the work and I wasn't going to give you the time and attention you deserve.”

Louis lets out a humming sound and perhaps Harry imagines him with his cheek resting on the pillow looking incredibly tender and simply leaning against his desk in his room even though he doesn't know if he has one or what that space looks like in general.

Harry wishes he had it there but doesn't say it out loud or do anything about it.

“Don't worry about it, Daddy. It's okay.”

Harry runs his soapy hands down his arms and looks at the lit cell phone.

“I missed you, my little prince," he says aloud.

The nickname tickles his tongue, his lips and his soul.

It takes Louis a few seconds to respond.

“And I missed you, Daddy. So much, I feel so exhausted and I just want you to hold me.”

“Oh, Louis” Mumbles. It sounds like a lament from the depths of his heart and he feels disturbed. “Sweet Louis. You need to go to sleep so you can feel better, I let you do the same.”

Louis' sigh resounds on the line, in the bathroom.

“Not sleeping now, I must finish tomorrow's practice, but as soon as I finish it I promise I will go straight to bed.”

“Okay. I have to get out of the tub, I'll call you tomorrow morning to hear from you, okay?”

“Were you taking a bath?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn't invite me?”

“No. I have to go.”

“Puzzle, I was trying to make things more fun” Grumble.

Harry imagines him with a bright pot on his lips and rolls his eyes at all the imaginations he has about Louis that night.

“I didn't find your words funny, but whatever you prefer. Good night, Louis. Don't get distracted while you do your homework.”

“I will not. Good night, Daddy. Muak!”

And he hangs up, and maybe Harry has been left wanting to throw him a kiss too, or something like that, but that's something he'd rather not think about while he finishes washing his body, rinsing it and getting out of the tub. He dries himself off with the towel, removes the stopper so the water in the tub goes away and brushes his teeth so he can get out and get dressed.

He stretches out once he has his pajamas on, sits up in bed after taking off the covers and leaves his phone on the bedside table like any other day. He lies down on the mattress, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Harry can't sleep now, and it's strange because a few minutes ago his eyelids were closing up from all the tiredness and now his head is too busy thinking about Louis to let him fall asleep. So Harry picks up his phone and calls his teenager one more time.

The line rings this time four times and a mouthful of Louis answers.

“Afó?”

“ Swallow and try again.”

You may hear the crunch of whatever Louis is eating.

“I'm sorry," he says, this time quite clearly. “Hi, Daddy. Did you forget to tell me something?”

“No. It's just that I've lost my sleep.”

“And you're calling me to see if it comes back to you because you think I'm boring?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows deeply.

“That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, and that, that you say a few a day.”

Louis clicks his tongue.

“Then why are you calling me if you've lost your sleep?”

“It makes me calm to hear your voice," he confesses.

And it's true, and he's not ashamed to say it or anything.

Louis takes a deep breath across the line and perhaps Harry thinks he is shaking with emotion at the sweet words he has spoken to him. It wouldn't surprise him if he were doing exactly that, after all Louis is an easy teenager to catch on the ear.

“Your voice also calms me down," Louis whispers softly. “I really like it, you have a very manly tone, it's, I like it.”

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“It's nothing. What are you doing now?”

“Tossing and turning. I imagine you're doing your homework.”

“Huh, I actually stopped to get some juice and cookies, all this effort makes me hungry.”

“You must do them, Louis. Or else I'm going to be uncomfortable seeing your grades and they're low.”

Louis laughs almost out loud.

“Who told you I was going to show you my grades?”

“I did. So if you want Daddy to buy you something nice and expensive you must have good grades or there is no prize.”

“But, Daddy! I'm a good boy!”

“You do your homework and I'll consider you a good boy.”

Louis throws a tantrum on the line.

“Ugh, good. But I haven't finished my lunch yet so leave me alone.”

Harry inhales until his chest swells.

“Watch what you say, Louis. You're being spoiled.”

“Maybe I need a couple of spankings to put me in my place, don't you think, Daddy?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Maybe. Yes.”

“Well, you won't get them if you keep up that bad attitude and don't do your homework.”

“Well, I will! God, you're so intense about a damn task that's not even worth it.”

He's muttering that last one, but of course Harry listens to him. He takes his eyes to the screen and reads the name of the contact next to that heart.

“That's the last warning I'm going to give you, Louis. Don't provoke me to make you regret your bad language and expression.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy! Please! I'm not doing it anymore. I'm sorry.”

“Good” Sigh. “Good boy.”

“You know, you sound really hot when you get upset.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and closes his eyes feeling a little sleepy.

“You think so?”

“Mhm. Makes me want to get fucked talking like that, I'd get really hot.”

“Yes? You know what I'd like you to do right now?”

“What, Daddy?” Respond in the most mellow way possible. Like it's really getting hot. 

Harry thinks it's just his teenage ridicule hormones.

“Finish your homework.”

“Oh, come on! Please!”

Harry laughs quietly and neatly at his exclamations, but Louis never hears about it. 

“I must go to sleep now, Louis.”

“It's okay. Good night again, Daddy.”  
“Tomorrow I'll pick you up as soon as I get off work, is that okay? That way you have the afternoon to do your homework and catch up.”

“Yes, Daddy. Whatever you say.”

Harry yawns, feels dumb from sleep and his eyes close inertia, wiggles in bed looking for a favorable position and feels his tongue getting heavy when he talks.

“Very good. Good night, Louis.”

“Bye, Daddy. I love you.”

But Harry has already fallen asleep enough to hear that, and maybe Louis has panicked a little and doesn't expect any answers without knowing that his words haven't been heard after all.


	17. Chapter 17

It's already nighttime and Harry has been home from work for a while, but he's gone into his office to finish a few things that are only on the computer there, so basically his work schedule is not quite over or maybe not at all and he thinks that at any moment his head is going to explode. 

He breathes deeply, he called Louis a few hours ago to hear about him, about his day, but honestly a phone call does not calm the tingle of nostalgia that is installed in his chest. He doesn't know why, his chest has been shrinking in his absence for days and Harry feels that in a snap of his fingers he will go crazy from the whirlwind of emotions he has been feeling about Louis.

During that week he has seen very little of him, and that is because both of them have been so busy that time is not kind to them, Harry with his typical work and the teenager with his affairs and homework, those exams have unsettled him.

Harry has listened to Louis memorize chemical formulas, math and stories of years he didn't even think about being born and in his opinion it is too much for that tiny and precious boy, but he knows he can do it, because even though it is too much Louis turns out to be very intelligent and to have an exquisite memory.

Harry just wants to hug him and pay someone to do all those tests for him, but that's something he definitely can't do and it's a fact that he's not going to interrupt Louis' education just because he misses him.

Because, yes, Harry misses him with every fiber of his muscles, with every little artery of his veins, with every single one of his cells, and he misses him, so much so that sometimes he doesn't know what to do and all he manages to do is call him in an attempt to calm that nostalgia, even with the sound of his voice.

The office door is knocked and Harry raises his eyes to it.

“Come in” He says in a loud, monotonous voice, concentrating on the papers he has all over his desk.

The wood opens and Zayn and Liam introduce themselves inside the office. Harry furrows his eyebrows slightly at the sight of both bodyguards.

“If you are here, who has Louis stayed with?”

“His mother has taken him to his grandmother's house, Mr. Styles. Told me not to accompany them, which is not necessary.”

“Who asked you to do that? Louis?”

“No, sir. His mother did.”

Harry squeezes his lips, forgetting the scolding he was about to give Liam, because in the end between the two of them, Louis' mother has all the authority over her son and that's something Harry can't change.

He nods at the end, relaxing his shoulders and running his hands over his face.

“Come to give me the report on Louis' ex-boyfriend?”

“That's right," answers Zafir. “After the incident of him showing up at his building with a bat, he hasn't shown up again, probably because he's not allowed to walk after his casts, but I doubt he will when he recovers. We made sure to make it clear that you don't want him near Louis under any circumstances.”

“And what did he say?”

“That you won't be keeping an eye on him anymore. He begged for his life.”

“Did he cry?”

“Like a child who's lost in the supermarket and can't find his mother.”

“Pathetic garbage," he says. 

And he breathes because in a way he feels relieved that the scum can't get near Louis while he can't walk. Liam and Zayn have done a good job, so he considers giving them a raise or a bonus for whatever they need.

“Well, how about you two?” he asks, willing to be distracted from work and Louis' absence.

Liam and Zayn look at each other and Harry beckons them to take a seat in front of the desk, because perhaps he wants to have a conversation with some old friends in a non-work setting.

It's been a while since he did that.

“All is well," Liam replies. “Things are in order.”

“We adopted a dog.”

Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Really? I didn't think they liked animals.”

“I'm not a big fan of them, but Zayn wanted one and I couldn't say no to him.”

“Did you train him yet?”

“We're working on it.”

“He's going to shit all over the house.”

Liam laughs, Zayn laughs and Harry enjoys the light air that has suddenly formed.

“Of course not, he's a good pet and barely moves, he's still very shy. He would do no such thing.”

“He is an animal, Zayn. He'll piss on your carpet and shit on your house.”

“Thanks for the support, Styles.”

“It's a pleasure.”

“And you with Louis?”

“What's up?”

“Things are getting serious between you two. “

“We have a contract, Zayn. Of course they're serious.”

“Yes, but, what Zayn means is that there is love between you, or at least that's what it seems.”

“Love?”

Liam shrugs, Zayn nods.

“Love.”

“Who feels love?” he inquires, and his face shrinks as if offended by such an assumption.

“Well, Louis keeps talking about you and when we're in the car he asks me questions about your life and stuff. I stay out of it, of course, but the guy is in love with you.”

“Just because he asks about me doesn't mean he loves me.”

“Maybe not, but the fact that he writes your name between hearts, and puts your last name on the back of his notebooks is one of the many ways of knowing that someone is in love.”

Harry may hold his breath a little bit because he can't believe what Liam says

“Does Louis really take my last name?” Cautious question.

Liam nods.

Harry raises his eyebrows and puts his hand over his mouth.

“Really, when I thought that he couldn't be more ridiculous, I was surprised.“

“Don't blame him, he's seventeen and blushes every time he's looked at a lot.”

“He's a lovely boy," says Zayn

Harry agrees with that so much in his head.

“And you?" asks Zayn.

Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“What about me?”

“Do you like Louis?”

“I'm in a sugar relationship with him, so you can assume I like him.”

“Yeah, but I mean romantically. Are you in love with him or do you think you are?”

Is he? 

Harry doesn't have a clue, so without fear of confessing it, he simply shrugs his shoulders and lies down on the leather back.

“I don't know.”

“Don't you know?”

“No. You know I've never dated anyone the way I do with Louis. I don't have anyone to compare it to, so no, I don't know if I feel love for him.”

“And what do you feel?”

“I don't feel like talking about this right now.”

“And when will you do it? At night like a pathetic loner who talks with his pillow and won't give you answers about anything?”

Harry stares at Zayn and points his finger at him.

“I'm still your boss, Zayn. Watch how you refer to me.

And his voice comes out so calmly that Zayn lowers his eyes and looks like a repentant dog, Liam has his lips tightened and looks like he's holding his breath.

“I apologize, sir. I did not measure my words.”

He nods and shrugs his shoulders a little. “Maybe you're right about the part where the pillow won't give me any answers, but I don't have the slightest idea how I feel about Louis. I miss him all the time he's not around and once in a while I imagine him around me because it hurts a little not having him around, I enjoy his company a lot and he's a silly teenager and he's spoiled and throws unjustified tantrums that bother me, but he's also the sweetest boy of all and he's funny to me, and he's so, so cute that I don't get tired of looking at him, and he's very flirtatious too, and when he kisses me I feel like he's taking my soul away and I don't feel like doing anything to stop him. I am very happy with his presence and his eyes have me crazy.”

And Harry stops talking because if he continues he will never stop, he has so many things to say about Louis, so much to think about that beautiful little boy with blue eyes who has used him to push someone away and has ended up taking up every little space in his head.

He takes a deep breath and comes back to reality after being lost in the memory of Louis and finds Liam and Zayn staring at him with little smiles on their lips.

Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Why are they looking at me like that? Do they want to lose their jobs?”

Zayn rolls her eyes, Liam laughs and shakes his head.

“None of that, Harry. It's just that…”

“What?”

“You're very much in love with this teenager.”


	18. Chapter 18

Harry is holding his phone in his hands, not because he is expecting a notification or some important mail from one of his partners or that has to do with his company, but rather because he sent a text message to Louis about five minutes ago and he still hasn't answered it. So he's sitting there on his bed, with an incessant movement of his leg and the question of why he still doesn't answer hanging over his head.

Harry has invited him to sleep at his house even though today is Thursday and tomorrow he has to take a Spanish exam first thing in the morning. He has covered everything, told him to bring his uniform and the books he needs with him along with his rucksack so that he can be ready and when he goes to work he will take it first to avoid any problems.

It's a good idea, it doesn't seem to have any flaws, although it's very simple, but it's of no use because Louis hasn't shown any signs of it yet.

Harry loses his patience, is about to call him, in fact, he has already slipped his finger over the screen looking for his contact and when he was about to press the call button, a new message from him arrives. Harry opens it immediately and reads how Louis accepts her proposal to spend the night with him along with a lot of emoticons of hearts and faces with kisses and hearts for eyes and a lot of ridiculous things that make Harry roll his eyes and melt his heart.

He writes that Liam will take him and Louis leaves him in sight, but Harry doesn't worry because he wouldn't have an answer for that either.

He breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Louis is coming and decides to go down to the kitchen and ask one of the staff to make dinner for two. Harry is not sure what will be cooked, but is confident that he has someone of quality to feed him.

He goes back to his room, prays that Louis is not wearing pyjamas so that he can wear one of his clothes, and in case he doesn't, decides to take out one of his many shirts. He leaves it hanging on one of the hangers that he has in the room and that he usually uses for his jackets, and he realizes that he has nothing else to do besides waiting for Louis.

Harry is impressed because for the first time he has no job, his phone has not rang to indicate that he has any new emails, the issue of contracts and reports has been resolved today with Niall and in his office he has absolutely nothing to do, which means that Harry has all those hours to be devoted to Louis.

He likes the idea, more than he should, and when he least expects it the doorbell rings and Harry knows it has arrived.

He leaves the room walking down the long corridor in great strides, goes down the stairs at a considerable speed and his eyes immediately find the divine anatomy of the little boy that he cannot get out of his head. And Harry appreciates it, looks at him from there so beautifully, simply, with one of the Versace T-shirts he has bought him and one of those expensive brown dress trousers that look spectacular on him.

Louis looks very elegant and quite casual and Harry realizes that he has a great ability to combine the clothes, but he moves away all those thoughts at the moment when Louis smiles widely when he sees him.

“Daddy”He exclaims.

And he does this thing of running into his arms and Harry catches him just in time as he throws himself at him. He squeezes him almost tightly, sinks his nose into his shoulder as Louis clings to his neck and the two of them feel as if years have passed since they last saw each other. And maybe it's true that they haven't met in a while, but the two are exaggerated to say that they haven't looked at each other for centuries.

“My prince", Harry whispers.

But that is something that has gone through his head, he doesn't mean to say it out loud but it is done and Louis apparently takes it so well because he gets far enough away to catch his mouth and kisses it. Harry's mouth tickles when he walks away because it was just a simple union that left him wanting more, but there's no time, not when someone apologizes in front of them and informs him that dinner is ready.

“Have you eaten yet, Louis?”

The little boy nods with a smile.

“My mother didn't let me go until I had eaten my night vegetables.” He lets out a small giggle. “She's worse off than you are, Daddy.”

“She's done well. I wouldn't have let you go without eating your vegetables either.”

“I know.”

Louis rolls his eyes and gives her another kiss. Harry doesn't like that action much, but he has missed it so much that he doesn't feel like punishing him for his disrespect. He lets it go, and calls one of the maids, who shows up immediately.

“Lydia, please take Louis' bag to my room and leave it on the bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

The young lady, with her blond hair tied in a low bun and a uniform like all the other employees around the big house, approaches Louis to take the bag from between her fine, pretty fingers and carry it up. Louis gives a bright smile to his daddy, who holds his hand and leads him to the dining room where there are two plates in different places.

Louis walks towards them and moves the one he assumes to be his until he puts it next to Harry's, who takes a seat at the end of the table because that's where it belongs. Louis looks satisfied and places his butt on Harry's lap.

He asks him, "Are you going to eat?

Louis shrugs his shoulders.

“I'm just going to have a taste. I don't want to be rude.”

“You hunch over the table, that's rude, and it hurts your spine.”

“You don't miss a beat, do you?”

Harry looks at him for a few seconds and Louis almost seems to regret his own words.

“No” Answer finally. “Not a single one.”

He listens to Louis chuckle and they both proceed to eat in silence because when the little boy has tried to create a conversation Harry has told him that there is no talking at the table while eating. And Louis definitely doesn't want to challenge him under any circumstances so he just keeps quiet and lets Harry give him bites of his own food and the odd kiss on the corner of his lips and cheeks that makes his cheekbones red and his eyes shine so brightly and he giggles so much that Harry's heart melts.

Eventually dinner is over and Harry and Louis go upstairs to the room where the millionaire brushes his teeth. Louis has decided to change into a pair of pyjamas, Harry is a little disappointed by that, but when he sees that it is a really fine pink cloth nightgown, his hopes grow again and he is pleased enough to walk towards it in a very vague way while watching it and stop in front of him.

Louis looks into her eyes.

“Will you never give me a smile?” he asks.

He throws his arms around his neck and perhaps it is left on his fingertips as Harry straightens his back and makes himself look taller, more manly. Louis seems to melt before him so Harry holds his waist.

“What do you want him to smile for?”

“I don't know, it would be a nice gesture for you to look at me with a smile, or laugh at something I say, or just look happier with me around you. You're always so serious, Daddy. So boring.”

“I look at you with a smile, you don't say anything that makes me laugh and your company pleases me a lot.”

Louis sighs curving his lips.

“Does my company really please you?”

“Much so. I missed you a lot these days when we didn't see each other. Apparently I got used to having you around. “

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Daddy” Louis smiles until his mouth seems to break and hugs Harry almost tightly. “That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Nick only knew how to insult and treat me badly.”

“I ask you not to compare me to that scum, Louis.”

He pushes him away or tries to, but the boy has his arms locked around his neck and doesn't seem to want to take them off.

Louis denies almost furiously.

“I don't do it. I would never do something like that because there is nothing to compare. I'm just saying, I've never been treated well and you're, you're the first one who doesn't want to smother me as a show of affection.”

“But you like to be smothered.”

“Right. I expressed myself badly. You're the first one who doesn't beat me up with the excuse that he loves me and wants to make me better with that.”

And maybe Harry is torn by his words and his soul hurts so much when he imagines him on the floor, with his little beaten body and begging for someone who doesn't love him to stop, if he closes his eyes he knows that he will see him with his face full of tears and his mouth broken, his nose bloody and his voice broken.

He doesn't like, not one bit, to know that that beautiful boy with the heavenly eyes has had to go through something like that, so Harry silently, while staring at him, swears that he will never do him a similar harm and that he will not disappoint him in that way.

He kisses him to seal his secret promise and Louis has no idea what has gone through his mind so he just follows the movement of his lips, at some point Harry has started walking towards the bed and his back touches the softness of the wonderful mattress. Louis steps aside just a little to move to the centre of the bed, smiling almost mischievously as Harry continues to crave the touch of his mouth, he does so as soon as he positions himself and his thin fingers sneak up to the back of Harry's neck, sinking into the low curls there.

Harry's hair stands on end from the shiver that that basic caress gives him and he feels so overwhelmed that he has to take several breaths of air in the middle of the kiss because he thinks he's going to drown. His heart beats in his ears when his own fingers find their way down the soft, bare legs of the teenager and the glorious feeling of touching him right there is engraved in his digits.

He reaches up to his stuffed thigh, squeezes it gently and Louis gasps, perhaps because he has a little fondness for that spot, but that is something Harry doesn't know yet, but he assumes so he simply sinks his fingers back in to watch it quiver under his body. 

Louis breathes away, rubs his skull a little and brushes his lips from time to time to speak in a low voice.

“Touch me.”

“Where are your manners, Prince?”

Louis inhales almost forcefully.

“Touch me, Daddy. Please, touch me” 

Harry looks at him with approval and allows himself to use both hands to feel his skin, he delights in his calves, a little with his knees and goes up to reach his divine thighs, he squeezes them with a little strength, seeing only a little how Louis twists between the sheets opening his legs a little so that Harry can slip between them, he does it.

He pulls the nightie up to his waist and has this really nice view that involves beautiful black panties with thin straps at the edges and a smooth fabric pressing against Louis' intimate flesh, which is excited and begging for attention. 

Harry caresses him right there with the tip of his index finger, Louis gasps aloud.

“Tell me something, Louis. Do you just want me to touch you or do you pretend I can do something else?”

Louis moistens his lips with his tongue.

“What are my options?”

Harry almost wants to laugh when he thinks they are negotiating or something like that.

“Well, there's the option that I can either fuck your visibly tight ass, the second is to make you eat my cock and then fuck your ass, or I can eat you and then fuck your ass.”

“Do I get fucked at all?”

“That's right, yes.”

“And... I can't choose all my options?”

“Gracious prince” He leans over it to give it a little kiss. Louis smiles delightedly. “I'm afraid I can't keep you up all morning, you have to go to school.”

“I can miss it, Daddy.”

“And I'd punish you if you did, Louis.”

“That's not very fair.”

“There aren't many fair things in the world.”

“That's a very pessimistic comment, but I really want to get fucked so I choose the first option.”

“I'm sorry, but I've already forgotten the options I gave you, you talk too much to make a single decision.”

Louis laughs and bites his mouth trying to contain himself, but in the end his shoulders keep shaking and he has these beautiful wrinkles in his eyes that make him look divine and Harry is a little more enchanted with him as if that were possible.

“The first is that you fuck my visibly tight ass," he says.

Harry nods, stands up, but takes the opportunity to give him a kiss and then gets out of bed, walks to the wardrobe where he has kept all the appliances he has bought and examines them. Louis talks behind his back, but Harry does not pay much attention to him because he is trying to decide which of all the flavors of lubricant to choose.

He wants to ask him why in this world he needs so many fruit flavours, but he saves it when he realises that he doesn't really want to get an answer. His fingers wrap themselves around the banana one just to grab one, and his eyes immediately travel to the jaws, he grabs one with the medium ball and full of transparent shines and in passing he grabs a pair of padded handcuffs.

He turns to Louis, who opens his eyes when he sees what he has taken and immediately gets down on his knees and starts to take off his nightgown.

“What do you think you are doing?” Harry asks..

Louis stops his fingers raising his beautiful eyes towards him, looking at him over his long and divine eyelashes. He makes a gesture with his obvious hands.

“Removing this.”

“And I ordered you to do it?”

“No, but I thought I should help with this.”

Harry gets to the bed and leaves the things on the sheets.

“I like this garment so you will keep it, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Now, open your mouth, please.”

Louis does it almost by inertia and his beautiful full lips are separated, Harry grabs the gag, shows it to him and places the rubber ball between his teeth. Louis spits out a thread of saliva from the corner of his mouth and Harry thinks he's going to like this thing a lot. He passes the strap behind his head and locks it with the buckle so that it doesn't move from its place.

“Is it tight?” he asks. Louis denies. “Let's see if this finally stops you talking. Sometimes you look prettier when you're quiet, has anyone ever told you that?”

Louis nods, Harry strokes his cheek.

“That's good, because they're right.”

He leaves a kiss on his cheekbone and Louis blinks several times with red cheeks and Harry does this thing of curving his lips and smiling at him a little, in the most beautiful way possible to make the little boy feel a little lucky from that action.

Louis' face looks like it's going to burst.

“Lie down with your knees on your chest and hold your legs.”

The order is immediately obeyed, Louis moves on the bed, with a ball between his lips and saliva dripping from them, he does his best to swallow. Harry notices when he sees his throat moving, but it's a bit impossible with that toy there. Louis lies down on his back, raises his legs until his knees are slightly in his face and holds them with his own hands.

Then Harry grabs the handcuffs and closes them around the boy's wrists, so now Louis is locked in that exposed position, at Harry's beck and call to do whatever he wants to do.

Harry puts his hand on his chin and watches, and is dissatisfied that the fabric of his underwear covers what he needs, so he lifts it up and leaves it under Louis' arms because he can't get it out anymore.

And now Louis is exposed, his visible entrance tightened before his eyes, clean and smooth, slightly red like all the skin around him, Harry wants to think that the embarrassment has spread all over him and he feels generous when he starts to undress in front of Louis.

He does it slowly, because he notices that his orbs are getting darker and he makes an effort not to close them, he gets spasms that cause his entrance to shake as well as his hard flesh that rests between his thighs and he squeezes his fingers too hard.

Harry drops the last garment that once covered his body, and his fingers wrap themselves around his cock when he sees Louis look down right there. He literally drools as Harry caresses himself and the millionaire hums the feeling of being watched as he does so.

“Do you like it?” he asks. Louis makes an affirming noise as he shakes his head. “This is what's going to fuck up your ass, do you want it?”

Louis nods again. Harry wants to annoy him.

“Say please.”

And the little boy gives him the worst look he can get and Harry just wants to burst out laughing, but this is not the time so he just gives him a quiet, tranquil laugh as he climbs into bed.

Louis probably feels too lucky tonight, but that's something he can't say and therefore Harry doesn't know so it's not relevant.

The millionaire grabs the pot of lube, the crack he makes when he opens it resonates in the room and Harry pours the liquid over Louis' ass, who shivers because it's cold and feels delicious against his hot, needy flesh. When Harry feels that enough is enough, he stops pouring, closes the pot and places it on the bedside table.

He returns to Louis, and he rubs all that slippery liquid on his skin, tempts his way in, presses his fingers, listens to him whimper against the gag and licks his lips wanting to play with it a little. So he grabs his cock and slides his fingers up and down calmly, rubbing his thumb on the tip when it occurs to him that it will be a little more fun to annoy his ass too.

So he does it and takes his long fingers to the entrance and tempts it, rubs it and presses it a couple of times while his other hand caresses him. He looks up at Louis and sees how his head has already fallen against the sheets and his nails are nailed to his own calves, his back is slightly arched and there is saliva running down his cheek.

Harry sticks two fingers into him just to see how he reacts and finds it immensely pleasurable the way he shakes himself silently, he assumes that he doesn't have the strength left to make any sound because he is now shaking so much that Harry has the impression that he is close to finishing.

So he questions him.

“Are you going to come?”

Louis nods almost despairingly. Harry sticks his fingers up to his knuckles and squeezes his cock as he bends them, brushing his inside in search of something a little more interesting. Louis seems to get hysterical when he finds it.

“And you're not going to ask my permission to do that?”

Louis almost cries. Harry laughs quietly.

“I'm taking the piss out of you, aren't I? I apologise, I'd find it annoying too if I were you. Don't worry, prince, you can come now.”

And Harry does this thing of hitting him on the inside with perhaps too much force and Louis runs away with a squeak that is muffled by the gag, whose ball is between his teeth in a miserable way. The boy's body shakes, his thighs are stained by his own running and yet Harry keeps stroking his cock and moving his fingers inside.

He tortures him a little with that, allows Louis to shiver almost violently and to curl his toes, listens to him crying out loud and when Harry looks at him he sees that there are some little tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Is it hurting?” he asks without stopping. Louis shakes his head in denial. “Good.”

Maybe Harry gets a little bored, or maybe he does if his dick hurts from the little attention he is getting, so he leaves him alone and gets the pot of lubricant once more when Louis is full of the liquid. He pours it over his own flesh and hisses when he realises how cold it is, wants to make a comment to Louis about it, but resolves that the liquid feels excellent and Harry can't do anything else but stroke himself and throw back his head with a grunt.

“Oh, this is good” He murmurs to himself.

But the beautiful Louis watches him from his captivity and seems to want to come once more, and he is so flushed that it is as if the red of his body is shining, illuminating Harry's heart, and he wants to kiss him, but it is something he cannot do so he leans over him and kisses his hot cheek, a couple of times that get Louis humming.

“You've been doing very well, Prince," he says quietly. “A very good boy for Daddy.”

Louis seems to want to cry but Harry is now very busy lining up his own cock in his driveway, he slaps one of his buttocks with his hot flesh and grunts loudly because he feels pretty good, and tired of playing he sinks into Louis, and it's all very easy because of the exorbitant amount of lubricant both of them have on top of them, but still Louis' hot, tight, tender inner skin locks into him and Harry has to breathe through his nostrils when he feels it's all a bit too much for him. 

His mouth is twisted in his stomach, his chest is tingling and his knees are weak, but he remains stable as he waits for his lungs to stop locking up when he tries to move. Eventually he succeeds and his hips begin an exquisite sway as he holds Louis' thighs, squeezes them, caresses them and delights in the beautiful sounds that the gag continues to muffle.

Louis' head falls onto the pillow as Harry's movements gradually increase, and he has simply become desperate when he feels his dick's head touching a kind of barrier that makes him only a little anxious and makes him want to hit it again and again and again.

So he does, and at some point he moves with fury, his dick slips quickly inside and his knees make an effort to keep it up while he abuses Louis' hole. The flesh of his furs colliding makes an almost unpleasant sound but Harry's ears are noticeable and welcome them with kindness causing them to only raise their adrenaline a little more. 

And now Harry is going stronger, and he has managed to do this thing of holding Louis' arms together, and it fucks him up so badly that Louis can't keep quiet, and his noises only make Harry want to break him in two as many times as necessary. He wants to tell him how good he is feeling, how much he likes his hole to fit him and receive him in the best way, but he can't find his own voice and from his mouth only grunts like a beast. 

Harry realizes a new facet of him and seeing Louis there, at his mercy and disposition, receiving whatever he has to give him as a blessed little boy in need of having his ass abused with slight affection and too much strength, only makes Harry wonder where he was all his life.

The question that arises in his head cannot be answered, so he simply continues with his movements until he feels his insides twist, the air in his throat, his guts shrink and his body shakes. Then Louis runs and squeezes himself so tightly that it hurts Harry, but that only helps him to finish.

With a heavy grunt he spills into Louis, who hums and receives him completely, but when the relief reaches his body Harry suddenly opens his eyes.

“Oh fuck” He quietly asks to come out of it as fast as he can. “Oh my goodness, Louis. Tell me you can't get pregnant.”

His own eyebrows frown in dismay and he hurries to remove the pin from the gag, takes the ball out of his mouth and almost throws the object to the floor, but manages to fall on the bed, that doesn't matter so much because Harry is waiting for an answer.

Louis takes several breaths before he answers and seems so dazed that Harry gives him his time.

“Yes” He licks his lips. “I can get pregnant, but I take medication to avoid it.”

Harry seems visibly relieved, Louis giggles.

“Okay.” He nods to himself. “I'm sorry I ended up inside you, it was irresponsible of me.”

“Don't worry, Daddy. I figured you would, you old people are so careless sometimes. “

Harry would like to refute that, but it turns out that compared to Louis' age and his own, he is basically all old, and he has been neglected, so in the end Louis' mouth is full of reason.

Harry decides to ask about his welfare.

“How are you feeling, Louis? Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

The little one shakes his head, still a little stifled.

“No, nothing like that. You did very well, Daddy. Excellent.”

“I'm glad to hear that. I'm going to untie you and take you for a bath, then we're going to sleep.”

“All right, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Louis.”

And he does what he says, but he realizes he doesn't have the keys so he walks naked into the wardrobe and gets the lonely key that opens each and every handcuff they've bought since they're the same brand. Harry remembers to take out several copies of it just in case. 

He goes back to Louis, takes them off, rubs his wrists lovingly in case they feel irritated, which is not possible because they are padded, and grabs him in his arms to take him to the bathroom.

Louis rests his head against his chest and leaves a kiss on his skin feeling the sweat that lives there.

“Daddy?” He calls him.

They go into the bathroom.

“Tell me.”

“Can I miss school tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Louis grows a big smile on his lips that Harry soon breaks. “Not”

“But Daddy. Tomorrow my ass is going to hurt a lot, I won't be able to sit in class.”

Harry leaves Louis on the toilet bowl and gives him a sudden slap on the mouth causing Louis to gasp in shock.

“Don't swear, you're not allowed” He warns him. Louis pouts. “And don't worry, I'll buy you a cushion so that it doesn't hurt so much.”

Perhaps Louis looks at him reluctantly when Harry turns to turn on the bath tap, but it is also possible that his heart beats knowing that he cares about his education and him in general.

Louis opens his mouth to tell him that he loves him, but closes it again in fear of speaking to deaf ears.


	19. Chapter 19

Honestly, Harry is not used to having an extra body in his bed, he has always enjoyed all the space in it, its ease of movement and rolling on its side as many times as he wants because it doesn't seem like the end, but this morning things are more than different, especially if there is a teenager who is in a position where his arms and legs take up all the space.

The alarm clock sounds by his side like any other day, but Harry has been awake for about five or six minutes trying to figure out how to move Louis because he is in the corner of his own mattress. It's possible that if he moves just one centimetre he'll fall and feel like pushing him away just an arm's length.

He doesn't, because he doesn't feel like being violent or rude with the beautiful boy with eyelashes resting on his cheekbones and serene face while he sleeps, because yes, Louis looks beautiful in his sleep and Harry doesn't know how he likes it any more than any other time.

He has no choice but to roll out of bed, he manages to break the fall with his hands and one of his feet and straightens up with a little grunt as he stretches. He breathes, scratches his chin and yawns, turns off his alarm clock and sees that it's already six o'clock. He doesn't remember very well the time Louis entered the school so it's best to get him up now.

“Louis” He calls him. “It's time to wake up, Louis.”

The little boy doesn't move an inch.

He puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes it a little. “Get up.”

Harry thinks he has achieved his mission when Louis raises his head, but he is successfully disappointed when he is only changing it to the other side. Harry sighs and leans over his ear thinking that this can work.

“If you wake up now there will be a bag of Versace waiting for you.”

And suddenly, as if he had just been frightened, Louis raises his head again, this time with his eyes open. Harry has managed to remove himself just in time to avoid being hit and watches with his arms on his chest as the beautiful boy sits on the bed rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Where is my Versace, Daddy?” he asks gently, still silly from sleep.

“Nowhere.”

“What? Did you trick me?”

“Yes, and it worked. Now stand up so that you can go to the bathroom while breakfast is being made.”

Louis' face turns into a grimace of disgust, perhaps indignation, and Harry watches as he drops onto his back on the mattress and waves his feet in the air like a baby.

“Louis, what are you doing?”

“I don't want to go to school!”

“That's too bad, because you are going.”

“Daddy, no!”

And he gets more agitated, and Harry compares him to a pathetic worm and can't believe that Louis is throwing this unnecessary tantrum even though they both know that he will eventually give in. Harry has no time for this, he is not going to allow himself to get out of control in his morning routine just because a little boy he has been messing around with doesn't want to attend his educational institution.

So Harry takes a breath and tells her as calmly as his voice can take him:

“I'm going to start counting to five, and if you're not in the bathroom I'm going to punish you and you'll go to school anyway.”

Louis straightens up in bed, his back straight and his eyes narrowed.

“You wouldn't dare, you don't even know how to punish me.”

“Would you like to bet on that, Louis?”

And the little boy's eyebrows rise and his shoulders fall, and now he looks like a scared little boy, but he still doesn't move from his place, so Harry is sure he wants to try and see if his words are true.

Harry really doesn't have time for this.

“One” Pronounce.

Walk to the wardrobe. Louis does not move.

“Two.”

He opens the wardrobe door and looks for one of his belts, the thickest one he has. Louis is still in the same place.

“Three.”

He turns around and does this thing of folding the leather in two, taking it at both ends and bumping them, causing a sudden sound that startles Louis, and before Harry can count to four Louis has already stood up and basically has run to the bathroom, where he locks himself in, but without putting a latch on it.

Harry puts the strap down satisfied and returns it to its place thinking that perhaps he should use it today in case Louis throws one more tantrum. He hears the shower open, the water running and Harry is looking for the clothes that he can wear today.

He may well tell some of the staff to do it for him, but he likes to choose what is going to be on his body thinking that his taste in fashion is exquisite. He sees Louis' bag when he leaves his black shirt and cloth trousers on the bed and wonders if he should take his uniform off for him, but he thinks it's not good to go through his belongings and invade his space.

So he just puts the bag on the bedspread and waits patiently for Louis to finish his bath. He does this eventually, comes out with a towel hanging from his waist and has wet hair and red cheeks, not to mention the pout that adorns his lips.

Harry approaches him, tilts his head towards his eyes and strokes with his fingertips some locks that have slipped onto his forehead. Louis takes a step closer to him and Harry simply cannot help but kiss him. He does so calmly, not even moving his mouth, just giving him the sweet caress and moving away by putting his fingers under his chin.

“Don't ever throw me a tantrum again, Louis. I don't like them.”

“But it's just that Daddy” He complains. “Let me skip school today, I can come to work with you and help you.”

“No. Go change in my bath.”

And the order is given and Harry goes into the bathroom, closes the door, takes off his pyjamas and waits for Louis to do what he has been told. He takes a quick shower because he has the impression that the time is going to come over him and does his best to hurry, when he is ready he dries up, brushes his teeth and comes out finding that indeed Louis has been a good boy.

Harry is delighted to see him in that school uniform, he has the feeling that every time he looks at him wearing it he looks prettier than the last time and he wants to think that it is impossible but his eyes check. That colour of trousers fits him exquisitely and he looks like such a well-dressed doll.

Harry has to breathe when it tickles his chest, stomach, pelvis and a bit lower.

“I'm ready now, Daddy" he says with a bright smile.

Maybe he waits until Harry is proud of him and he is indeed.

“I see. Have you brushed your teeth yet?”

“Yes.”

“Very good. I'll get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast, is that OK?”

“Okay.”

And Louis sits on the edge of the bed waiting. Harry thought that he would leave to give him the space, but he doesn't, so he has no choice but to take off his towel like on any other day and leave it hanging on one of the decorative furniture he finds there in some corner.

He sees Louis swallow his spit and goes to the shelf where he has his underwear, grabs one and puts it on, making the elastic clash with his skin and resonate in the room like the sudden panting that Louis lets go. Harry looks at him returning to bed to get his trousers and start putting them on.

“You know," says Louis suddenly. He has a doughy voice. “I wish I had a dick for breakfast.”

Harry grabs his shirt and passes it over his shoulders, his arms reaching in without paying much attention to it.

“Cannibalism is not right, Louis.”

The little boy laughs as he falls on the mattress, his legs hanging out of the bed.

“You know what I mean, Daddy.”

“We don't have time for that. I'm ready now, let's go downstairs.”

And as soon as his words come out of his mouth he is already walking towards the door, Louis has to run to catch up with him and as soon as he does, he doesn't take long to press against his side. Harry puts his arm on his shoulders and gives him a casual kiss on the corner of his head, getting Louis to smile.

They arrive at the dining room where breakfast is made for them, there is an exorbitant variety and Louis ends up serving himself a little of everything, and perhaps repeats the French toast because the cook makes it sweet and apparently he has liked it too much. Harry writes that down in his mind and decides to turn on his phone so that the work notifications start coming in.

He ignores them while he's eating, he just needs them to load up so he doesn't waste time doing just that at another time.

Eventually they finish eating, Louis is so full that he has to run his hands down his stomach over his school shirt. Harry finds his act very funny and doesn't scold him for eating with his eyes. They get up from the table, go to the bathroom to brush their teeth again, Harry gets his briefcase in the office while Louis takes his rucksack and they are both ready to leave.

Miguel opens the door for them, Harry enters as usual and Louis follows him, his bags are left on the bottom of the seats and Louis leans on Harry when the driver starts the car. 

“We'll drop Louis off at school first, Miguel.”

“Yes, sir.”

And not another word is heard in the car after that. Louis is very busy falling asleep on Harry's shoulder, and the millionaire is answering his messages and getting Louis up from time to time. The trip is short and by the time they realise it they are in front of the school that Louis attends.

“We've arrived," says the driver.

“Thank you, Miguel. We didn't realise until you mentioned it," replies Harry disinterestedly.

His gaze is on the screen, so he cannot appreciate Miguel's exhausted expression because he is already getting so many replies like those he is used to.

Harry realises that Louis has not got out of the car.

“Louis. Here we are, you can go now.”

The teenager sucks on his own lips, causing his cheeks to sink, and when he opens his mouth he lets out a snap that makes Harry look at him.

“What time is it?”

“Seven o'clock.”

“I can't get out of here.”

“Why? Have you forgotten how to get out of a car?”

“No” Closes his eyes and gives him a bad smile. “It turns out that my classes start in forty-five minutes. You've brought me too early.”

“Oh.-Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Because I thought we could use some time.”

And his lips have curled up in a mischievous smile that only causes Harry to put down his phone and turn off the screen. He looks at it with curiosity.

“Time for what?”

“So you can fuck me, Daddy.”

He says it quietly, almost in a velvet purr that makes Harry's hair stand on end. He breathes, thinks about how it is possible that he wants to be taken even if the night before he was a little rough but he doesn't give much thought to that because Louis is a big fan of sex.

He is not that surprised.

“Miguel” He talks while looking at Louis. “Find a parking space and get out of the car, please.”

“Whatever you say, sir.”

Louis smiles softly at him and that is all Harry needs to grab the back of his neck and glue his lips together. He kisses him with his mouth open, bringing his own fingers to the boy's chin and holding him with a little more strength than he should, but Louis whines on his lips and Harry knows that he likes to be taken exactly like that.

The sound of the door being closed lets him know that Michael has left so Harry wastes no time and throws Louis onto his lap, his back against his chest, his buttocks just above his cock and his legs open on either side of the millionaire's.

Harry grabs his arms behind his back and with his free hand removes the buttons from his shirt leaving it open, Louis gasps loudly as those thick fingers caress his chest to his neck and his head falls back when he squeezes it.

“You're greedy, wasn't it enough that he took you last night?” He whispers slowly, in a low voice and concentrated on pressing his fingers on his neck without really hanging him. “Do you need a good cock to start the day?”

“Yes” Shudder. “Please, Daddy. “

“You're the dirtiest prince that can exist, you're going to take my cock in your ass and go straight to class as if nothing happened.”

“Yes, yes. Whatever you want, please do with me what you want.”

Harry lets out a satisfied humming and when he opens his trousers he manages to talk to him in a low voice while covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

“You have to be careful what you ask for, prince. Now I'm going to ruin you.”


End file.
